Mixed Feelings
by Hunni Bunni
Summary: One feeling... Which tore apart many more... The pain, the scars left behind, the healing process...and finally,recovery...Everyone is safe...in the end...........
1. The Ambush

Disclaimer: Hmmmm lets see, do u think I own them?! Well.ur crazy if ur thinking that! I OWN NOTHING! JKR DUZ! IM BORED SO IM WRITIING!!!! *grins happily*  
  
Mixed Feelings  
  
Chapter one: The Ambush  
  
One afternoon a sixteen-year-old, 6th year Draco Malfoy was strolling through the dungeons, not knowing what to do with his spare time. Considering it was a Saturday he decided to go of and look for people to make fun of. (A/N he is soo mean.*grins evilly*)  
  
He was walking towards the Arithmecy Tower, when all of a sudden he was ambushed by two red heads, better known as Fred and George, followed by Potter and his sidekick. Oh this better be good. Draco thought.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her Malfoy?!?!?!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Oh Weasel, its just you, I swear this better be fucking important 'cause I don't have time for this!!!" Draco replied, then did his infamous smirk, even though the other two red heads pinned him down.  
  
Ron was clenching his fist so tightly his knuckles were going white, he was about to take aim when, Harry sensing a fight spoke before Ron got a chance to say or do anything.  
  
"Look Malfoy, we knew that you were angry" Harry was trying to stay calm, but failed "but how one earth can you do this to Hermione?!" his voice became louder and he was about to take aim but decided not to, since they outnumbered Malfoy anyway.  
  
"What the hell are you going on about Potter?!" Draco had no idea what these two were talking about, he couldn't punch them, as much as he wanted to because Fred and George were still holding him down. "Why on earth would I want to touch that dirty, disgusting mudblood anyway!?" he continued.  
  
Once Hermione heard 'that word' she came storming into the hallway and punched Malfoy right on the nose before doing anything else, the blood was trickling down onto his robes and staining his white shirt. Ron and Harry was stunned to see that Hermione was able to walk up to someone to just punch them square on the nose! Fred & George started to laugh so hard that they lost their grip on Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy took this time to run of, but stopped when someone called his name.  
  
"Malfoy how could you?" Hermione questioned, her voice calm, but with a hint of fear. Malfoy turned around to face her, looked into her amber eyes. she looked so helpless, he thought, her face wasn't as rosy as he remembered them to be, now it was pale and lifeless, she seemed so scared. Who on earth can hurt her? She looks so innocent.  
  
Ron broke his chain of thoughts, "Malfoy!"  
  
"What is it with you people?!" he finally answered, "I didn't do anything, to no one! I was walking around the halls minding my own business, when you guys ambushed me and then you all started asking me all these bloody questions about nothing!!!" by now Fred and George have gain their self control back and pinned him down once more on the cold ground, the blood had stopped flowing, but the pain still remained on his nose which was most likely broken.  
  
Hermione slumped down to the cold harsh floor meeting his gaze, she had tears in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in front of him, instead she did something no one in the whole school would have thought of. She said a healing spell, pointed her wand at Malfoy's face, and fixed his injuries. Everyone was surprised especially Ron.  
  
There was a few minutes of an awkward silence, no one knew what to say; not even Malfoy himself. (A/N: Least he could do is say thanks eh?)  
  
Then Hermione broke the silence. She stood up, looked at Malfoy in the eyes, and said:  
  
"C'mon guys, he isn't worth the trouble," at these words Fred and George let go of him and started snickering before parting ways with the trio. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked of, leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy behind on the cold floor.  
(A/N: yea I noe, that was kinda boring, but it get's u thinking, duzzent it??? Hmm maybe I am a bad writer. oh well! At least I noe what to write next, oh by the way u all noe this is a Draco/Hermione fic right???  
  
ANY PLEASE REVIEW!!! Like any other ideas, comments, good or bad, cmon reviews!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading all! *smiles*) 


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! If u wanna sue me, go ahead, but its pointless!!!  
  
A/N: how on earth do sum people get italics and stuff on their story? And bold etc.I do the italics in word, but it duzzent come out.Well also thanks for those who reviewed!!! I cant believe I got 3 reviews in less than 4 hours of posting!!!! THANK YOU: Uglinessrox55, Rens-BombRush and dragon2088. Well enough of that heres chapter 2!!  
  
Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
Sunday went by normally, Quidditch practises were on for the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams. As usual they had a fight regarding who was to take what side of the pitch. Finally they solved it out and once again it turned into a heated battle between the 2 teams. Slytherin won this time.  
  
Draco went back to his common room to find that it was empty, well besides Pansy, but that made no difference. He sat down by the unlit fireplace, Pansy edge closer to Draco, she was stroking his hair playfully.  
  
He decided to ignore Pansy although he did have something in his mind, amber eyes, neat brown hair, her pale face. "Why on earth did that mudblood do that? I mean in front of her beloved friends?!" he thought "Well, maybe I should've said something... hang on what am I doing?!?!?!?" he slapped his hand onto his forehead. Pansy broke through his thoughts:  
  
"Drakie.what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet?" Pansy asked him, while stroking his arm seductively, "You know I can think of better things to do than sit here..," she was trying to kiss Draco, but he pulled away immediately.  
  
"Fuck off Pansy..." he said in a relaxed tone, although he was sort of pissed, he did a good job hiding them.  
  
She seemed kinda upset, but walked out of the common room anyway.  
  
--------------------------------------O--o--O------------------------------- --  
  
Draco sat with the rest of the Slytherins who were waiting for breakfast to start. He looked around for Pansy and found she wasn't there. "Must still be pissed off. good." He thought.  
  
As usual they have the daily messages. This time Professor Mcgonagall said the announcements.  
  
"Good morning everyone! I do hope that you had a good night rest because classes will be starting today!" A loud groan came from most of the students, but McGonagall ignored them and continued "Today I will be listing the prefects for each house, Gryffindor prefects are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly." A loud cheer came from the Gryffindor table, "Slytherin prefects are, Pansy Parkirson and Draco Malfoy." Then came the list for the other 2 houses, each one followed by a large chear.  
  
Draco was depressed by now. He would now have to share a room with Pansy for the whole year. Each house has their own prefects room, they connect to one very huge common room.  
  
The 8 prefects then had to leave the Great Hall to go to the special prefects only common room.  
  
The common room has 7 doors leading from it. Four of which go to each house's mini common room. One of the doors is the main entrance. The other two doors lead to the girls bathroom, and the other to the boy's. (A/N I hope u all understand what I'm trying to say, I'm not good with this type of thing.)  
  
Each person had their own bedroom, decorated to fit each of their taste. "Thank God Pansy isn't here" thought Draco.  
  
-------------------------------O--o--O------------------------------  
  
The day went by pretty quickly, much to Hermione's dismay it seems to her that the whole school knew about the 'incident' that happened between herself and a certain Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy himself was also confused because all these girls came to him asked him questions like "Wow! So you really like her huh?" another asked, "I cannot believe it! You actually did it?!?!" Malfoy was confused and didn't know what to say to them so he simply told them to fuck of...  
(A/N hehehe evil laugh cliff-hanger.I'll explain SOME of the `incident` but not all of it, I think this story is gonna be kinda long, well plz review!!! And thanks for reading this far!!! Oh and how to show italics etc.plz help me..=( )  
  
-Feli- 


	3. Enemies or Not

Disclaimer: hmmmmm no for the third time NO! I OWN NOTHIN! Well except the story part! ~(^ - ^)~  
  
A/N: hmmm wow, 2 more reviews, I'm so happy!!!! ^-^ Well, all of you wants to noe the whole 'incident' thing, and I will explain some of it in this chapter! Well yea, ok, I would also like to know about the whole italics business, can sumone help me??? Anyone??? ~Looks in the crowd for a person who looks helpful..finds none.~ *sigh* Well yea, ok thanks to all who reviewed! ^_^ ON with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Enemies or Not.  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She was disoriented, because she wasn't sure where she was. Her eyes were slowly beginning to focus, then realised she was in her prefects room. She checked her muggle clock which was on her bedside table and saw that it was practically the middle of the night, it was only 1am, she had only had three hours of sleep.  
  
She wondered why she had woken up so suddenly."It was that dream." she thought to herself. She couldn't remember exactly what happened in her dream, but she knew it had to be important.she remembered three things. A mark, more of a scar; on her arm, blood dripping slowly to the dirt, then there was the voice, the mystical voice, its stated that death is near, lost, no freedom, the last thing she remembered was the dark empty forest, dark trees slightly illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
She tried to get back to sleep, her dream embedded in her mind. Hermione tossed and turned, this way and that, she stayed awake for at least half an hour. "This is pathetic, maybe I should read? Hmmm that might ease me of a bit! " She told herself.  
  
She got out of bed, put on her slippers and walked out into the main common room. To her surprised the Slytherin door was slightly opened. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she decided to see what lies beyond the door, for no one except those who are in that house is allowed into each mini common room.  
  
Before Hermione even reached the slightly open door, she heard sounds coming from the boy's bathroom. For the second time that night, curiosity got the better of her. She walked quietly to the boy's bathroom, to find that it was locked. She left her wand inside her room, so instead she knocked on the door three times to find no response, but a shuffling type of noise coming from the bathroom. She knocked once more and this time to her surprise the voice that came from the other side of the door belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy. (AN: no surprises there! =P)  
  
"What do you want Pansy?! I told you before to leave me alone, I said I was fine!!!" Draco practically shouted, though not to loud, as this would wake the others up.  
  
"Ummmm." Hermione was slightly confused, she wasn't sure what he meant by him being 'fine' "This is Hermione, not...not Pansy." she continued. "I couldn't sleep so I deci-"  
  
Her sentence was interrupted by a loud scream coming from inside. Hermione was so shocked she stood there for a second then she finally opened the door.  
  
The sight that lay before her made her gasp. Hermione stood in the doorway with both hands clasping over her mouth, tears were beginning to form in her amber eyes. She stood there not knowing what to do. After regaining her self control back she rushed to Draco's side. She kneeled down, tears were beginning to form in her eyes again.  
  
"Malfoy?" she said in barely a whisper., "Malfoy.Malfoy.please, please don't leave please.." She begged, she stroked his arm.no response.  
  
"Oh Malfoy what happened to you..?" Now she was definitely worried, terrified even, this time she let the tears flow.  
  
----------------------O--o-O-----------------------  
  
Ron woke up, hearing the scream that came from outside, he jumped out of bed, and into the main common room.  
  
He saw that the boy's bathroom lights were on, and he could hear someone was definitely crying in there. "Sounds like Hermione," he thought to himself. He quickened his pace and got to the frame of the door. He saw blood, lots of blood.it was pooling all around Draco, and he also found Hermione kneeling by his side, mourning.  
  
"Bloody hell." was all that came out of his mouth.  
  
"We have to do something Ron!" Hermione exclaimed without taking her eyes of the unconscious Draco Malfoy, "Look Ron do something it doesn't matter if he IS our enemy, he's still a person!" And with that Ron stormed out searching for help.  
  
As he exited the common room into the hallway, some one; or something pulled him into the shadows.......  
  
----------------------------------O--o-O---------------------------------  
  
AN: DUN DUN DUN!!!! OK I noe it was a short chapter, abit of the incident WAS explained here hehehehe! *Wink wink* I need to explain the rest on future chapters..i'll get there, even if I am taking my time doing it! =P  
  
So yea ok, please review!!!!!  
  
And help me with the whole italics thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Feli- 


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to write this every time, oh well! I OWN NOTHING! There!  
  
AN: ok, ummmm I noe the last 2 chapters were confusing, but here is where most of it will be explained! I think anyways, I'm sry about the shortness of the chapters, but I can't write for too long, my fingers get tired! ( - _ - ")  
  
Chapter 4: Explanations  
  
Hermione was beginning to worry, about both Ron AND Draco. She had gone back to her bedroom as soon as Ron left. She then said one or two healing spells which she used on Draco. Some of the scratches were healed instantly, and his blood stoped flowing, but there was one thing she couldn't fix.  
  
She could not heal the wound that was on his left arm, his skin looked like it had been engraved in, and there was only one corner of what looked to be a symbol.  
  
Being the smart person that she was, she thought quickly, and once she saw that symbol, she knew what it was; it was the 'dark mark'! (AN: hehehe, wat did u all think was gonna happen?)  
  
"Oh my god, wat were they doing to you Draco???" she whispered, "Where is Ron?! He should be here by now!!!" She was now getting very worried about him.  
  
-------------------O--o--O-----------------  
  
Ron on the other hand, was trying hard to get a good amount of air into his lungs. Some had used the full body binding charm on him, and had put a silencing charm on him as well, so he couldn't scream.  
  
Ron was in a small room, a room that could only fit 5 people maximum. IN the far corner he can see a figure, blond hair shimmering by the light of his wand.  
  
"WHAT!? This can't be right? Wasn't Malfoy bleeding to his death before?" Ron thought to himself, he was beginning to feel extremely confused by the second.  
  
The figure who looks like Malfoy began to walk in Ron's direction. As he was walking up to Ron, his figure began to change, his light blond hair is turning into a light brown colour, his height change, he was getting taller in a matter of seconds, his grey eyes turned to a dark brown.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!! KRUM?!?!!?" Ron screamed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, in the Daily Profit, they stated that Victor Krum, famous Quidditch player was dead!  
  
"Yea that's me, look don't look so surprise." Krum answered, in a low husky voice.  
  
-------------O--o--O------------------  
  
Hermione was still waiting for Ron on the cold bathroom floor, next to Malfoy.  
  
Draco was beginning to gain his consciousness. His eyes were heavy, and his sight was sort of blurred. The first thing that he saw when his eyes focused were beautiful amber eyes staring at him, he then realised who it was and tried to spoke, but she did first.  
  
"Oh Draco! You're okay." Hermione said, she was still upset, but she wasn't sure why, "Draco I thought - I thought - well I thought that you were.gone!" at this tears began to reform in her eyes.  
  
Draco was motionless on the bathroom floor, Hermione, one of his "worst" enemies, was crying over him, well a lot of girls cry over him but that was because he dumped them, or something along those lines, he didn't expect anyone to actually be crying over him because of the fact that he was about to die. As he was thinking of this, a smirk began to form on his pale face.  
  
"What - what's so funny?" Hermione asked him, she was quite confused.  
  
Draco realising this was the dirty mudblood got up all of a sudden. He was heading for the door, when the door closed in his face, Hermione stepped in front of the door, to block his way, he wanted an explanation, Draco could see it in her eyes, he could push her away but he was to tired to do so.  
  
"Oh shit!" he shouted, "Why the fuck are YOU in here for you mudblood?!" his face was beginning to scowl.  
  
Hermione was surprised by this act, because well c'mon she just saved his life here!  
  
"Oh nothing Malfoy! I just came in here and saved your life that's all! Nothing important!" She said, trying to hide the hurt that was left inside of her.  
  
"What? Hang on, you saved MY life?!" He was sounding very cool at a time like this, "Why on earth would I need savi-" Then he saw the pool of blood that was all over the cold floor, and for the first time in his life, he was speechless.  
  
"What did happen in here?" he asked Hermione with awkwardness.  
  
"Do you really want to know or are you just playing around?!" She answered with a question.  
  
"Look I'm serious, what happened?!"  
  
"Well fine. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to have a read, when I saw the Slytherin door slightly opened,"  
  
"Wait, the Slytherin door was open?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"That's what I said didn't I? Or weren't you listening?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer and continued, "As I was saying, I saw the open door and was about to get in, but then I heard a sound coming form the boy's bathroom, well I knocked on the door, and you answered, then few seconds later I heard this loud scream, and that's when I went inside and found you bleeding, there was blood everywhere! It was horrible Draco, you could've died." Her voice trailed of as she said this.  
  
Draco was once again stunned by what he was hearing, he almost died. He didn't remember answering to Hermione. What happened before he screamed was still in his mind, he wanted to tell Hermione but wasn't sure if he should. He could tell she was worried about him. Oh and when have they started using their first names?  
  
"Look, Hermione, listen to me. I cannot believe I am telling you this! Alright, well you out of all people should know that my father is a death eater right?" he questioned her and she nodded, "Well he wanted me to become a death eater as well, but I refused, so he sent one of his many death eater friends to come and get me, and take me to the Forbidden Forest, where the ceremony will take place, I was in the bathroom about to have a VERY late shower, when I heard the window crass. I peeked outside, and there was Krum, Victor Krum standing right outside the door, he pushed me to the ground and tried to get at least half of the dark mark on my skin, so therefore I would have to go to the ceremony no matter what, but I hexed him, and the spell rebounded and hit me."  
  
Hermione was very surprised by the sudden wave of trust, but then again, she thought to soon, as soon as she was about to question him, his voice was at it's usual venomous self, "The only reason I'm telling you this is because apparently you saved my life!" he spat.  
  
"Look, it couldn't have been Krum, he's DEAD Draco, dead!"  
  
"Well apparently not! He's half dead, so you're partly right." he explained, "hmm like usual! Listen Granger, you'll be dead before you know it if my father found out about this, or if anyone else found ou-"  
  
His sentence was cut short by a terrified squeal from Hermione, "Oh no! Ron! Malfoy, Ron came in here when he heard you scream, he left about 15 minutes ago! He should be here by now! Malfoy what should we do?" a terrified Hermione was leaving the bathroom, but stoped immediately when she saw a half beaten up Ron sprawled on the common room floor.  
  
AN: I think that was my longest chapter, well please review. And tell me what you think not just the I luv dis etc etc. ^.^  
  
Hmmmm I wonder what would happen, ehehehehe...  
  
OH AND I STILL WANNA NOE BOUT DA ITALICS!! HELP ME!!!! Thanks for reading! =D 


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: I own notin! Heheh jkr duz, not me!  
  
AN: WOW! Kewl, more reviews I feel special.. ^^  
  
Ok now to answer n clarify questions.  
  
Amanda: well ur right, Krum was the one who answered, but well I will write dat in this chapter, and I will explain da other stuff dat u asked in here too! ^ ^  
  
Rens-BombRush: Well italics are those things that make the words slanted u noe? Like bold and stuff. What I mean is, when I write in italics on word, it don't come out in ff.net! so how do other people do it!? OH and ummmm nothing is realli "up" with hermione and Draco..just keep reading, u'll find out the whole story!  
  
ALRIGHT! I have realised I made a mistake on the story in chapter 3, Ron was under the silencing charm, 5 seconds later he spoke, it turned out I accidentally deleted a paragraph! But u all understand so heres chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Escape Plan  
  
Ron was unconscious on the floor, a figure stood beside him, in the shadows.  
  
"I'm glad you're here Hermione, it's been so long since we last met." Krum's voice trailed of, as he appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Krum, it can't be, it just can't be you!" Hermione was once again in tears. She clung on to the thing that was closest to her, which turned out to be Draco. She cried on his shoulders.  
  
To Draco's own surprise, he did nothing, just stood there, letting her cry on him. Draco wanted to kill that Krum for what he did. He couldn't believe that Krum was about to kill 'him'. The room was silence, before Draco spoke:  
  
"What else do you want from me you fucked up bastard!?" Draco said harshly. Hermione looked up at this, waiting for a response from Krum, still some tears in her eyes. But all she heard was a loud evil laugh.  
  
"What do you think I want? Don't be so stupid, your ceremony was suppose to take place tonight, remember? But these two idiots had to ruin everything didn't they?" He answered, with a flat voice, " Look, Draco Malfoy, you do realise what's going to happen to these two for witnessing such an event." He took out his wand an pointed it directly to Hermione who was so stiff she didn't dare to move.  
  
"Crucio" he whispered under his breath.  
  
The pain was unbelievable, Hermione could feel all her joints twisting this way and that, the feeling was there, she count escape from it no matter how hard she tried. She fell on her knees, then to the cold ground. She could hear someone screaming out her name, she wasn't sure who it was, because as soon as Krum took the spell of her she fainted.  
  
Now there was two bodies sprawled on the floor. Draco without even thinking of what he was doing kneeled down next to Hermione.  
  
"She's so pale," he thought, "If she dies I'll make sure Krum will be too"  
  
"Look," Krum interrupted," She's not dead, you know that," as if reading Draco's thoughts, "She's a very strong girl.it would be a pity for all her talents to be wasted. You know Draco you do need a future Queen,"  
  
At this Draco jumped up, reached for his wand and shouted one of the unforgivable curses, unfortunately it wasn't strong enough to kill Krum, but it did leave Krum in a dazzled state. This gave Draco time to do something. well anything, he can't just stand there!  
  
"Oh shit!" he thought, "What am I suppose to do now, I have two bodies sprawled on the floor in front of me! Damn you to fucking hell father! Why on earth did you put me through all of this!" he questioned himself even though he knew the answer. Hi father loved to see his own flesh and blood in pain, a lot of pain, he especially loved to used 'Crucio' on draco as well, just for the fun of it.  
  
The only thing Draco could do was to somehow get Hermione up, oh and Ron to. Since he was near the bathroom, Draco got a handful of water and splashed it all over Ron. He woke up suddenly with a few bruises here and there.  
  
"MALFOY?!" Ron shouted, he then spotted Hermione and ran towards her, "Malfoy; Krum is about to kill us all, he told me before using crucio on me! What the." he then spotted Krum in the corner rather confused, "Uhhh, what did you do to him Malfoy?"  
  
"Look Weasel, I don't have time for questions we have to go! NOW! Pick Hermione up, and we'll leave!" he answered in a whisper so then Krum won't be able to hear.  
  
Ron had no other plan so he cradled Hermione in his arms. All three walked out of the common room through the broken window. Draco got himself a nasty cut on his right arm, it was deep, and blood was spilling all over the place.  
  
"Shit! I cannot believe this! First the mark, and now this!!!" he wasn't really speaking to anyone at the moment, more to himself.  
  
Hermione was waking up, in Ron's arms, she heard Draco cursed, and she heard what Ron had said about him under his breath.  
  
Hermione was confused she wasn't sure where she was, then the running stopped. Ron gently put Hermione down next to a tree. He thought she was still asleep.  
  
"Malfoy, where the hell are we?!" Ron questioned him, with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Look I said before I can't explain, well, not to you anyway!" Draco answered with a drawl.  
  
"Draco." Hermione slowly stood up, her hair was quite messy, and there were mud all over her robes.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" He said more softly, though he himself didn't know why.  
  
"Can you just explain it to us, I mean, we already know some of the story, Ron can listen too,"  
  
"Wait! Hermione look, when Krum took me to, to that place," Ron tried to explain, "He said I mean like we were going to die no mater what, but then comes Malfoy saving us all of a sudden!"  
  
"HEY! So it's wrong to rescue you now is it?! You rather have a certain Wonder Boy save you right?! Well if you haven't realised Krum is looking for me, and you two, you would need my help if you want to be alive tomorrow morning!" Draco was pissed, he saved a girl and this is what he gets.  
  
"Alright, look you two, calm down," Hermione was partly in pain, "Ok, so we need your help. I believe you need our help too Draco!" Draco shifted form one leg to another, showed he was nervous, "Ok, firstly, why the hell am I calling you Draco all of a sudden!?"  
  
"What? Why are you blaming that on me for?" came the reply.  
  
"Well usually you would've done something, I mean, you never call me by my first name do you?!" She was getting rather pissed of by now.  
  
"OK!!! Hermione its only a name, who cares what Malfoy calls you. You'll always be Hermione!" Ron winked at her.  
  
"This is getting no where!" Hermione was very frustrated, after all that has happened in the night, "We need to make up a plan! You two agree?" the two boys nodded in agreement, much to Draco's dismay. 


	6. The Incident Part One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all the characters belong to JK Rowling! Damn I wished I did own them tho =S

**AN:** Sorry I could've updated earlier…well here is the chapter which will explain the 'incident' member that? Well here goes, thanks for da reviews too peeps!

Oh man, I have slight case of the flu… *sniff sniff* 

OMG I KNOW HOW TO DO ITALICS N BOLD!!!! _Italics means sumone's thoughts…._**Bold is me writing!**

****

**Chapter 6: The Incident- Part one**

"This is getting no where!" Hermione was very frustrated, after all that has happened in the night, "We need to make up a plan! You two agree?" the two boys nodded in agreement, much to Draco's dismay.

"Alright! But before you do", Draco exclaimed, "What was the whole incident business that's been going around the bloody fucking school!?" 

Hermione and Ron were speechless, "Oh c'mon! One of you, answer me!" He screamed.

"OK! Calm down! No need to scream!" Hermione replied, she sounded slightly bugged, "Alright, now I'm sure it wasn't you who attacked me!"

"Yea 'Mione, I mean Krum  can change forms here, in that room, I thought I saw blonde hair and all, he looked exactly like Malfoy for Christ's sake! Then few seconds later there was Krum, standing right in front of me! Well I thought he was dead, but now I know he's very much alive!" Ron said, then he shuddered slightly. 

"I thought one of you was going to explain!" Draco screamed once again.

"Ok look it happened like this," Hermione was telling Draco the 'incident' which happened like so:

(AN: Look this is kinda like a flashback cuz Hermione is re telling the story =S)

"Alright, I had a whole bag full of books for the Divination assignment, and I was on my way to the Gryfindor Common Room, when I heard this loud clang coming from down the hallway. The Fat lady looked rather pissed off, so I went to check for myself to see what it was. It turned out it was Peeves. He knocked down a silver knight that was near the corner hallway," 

"Get to the point Granger!" came Malloy's cold voice.

Obviously ignoring him, she continued, "I turned around the corner to find you, well I thought it was you at the time, and you were leaning on the wall, acting all casual like, even though it was eleven o'clock at night. **(AN: curfew for them is midnight in me story)**  You stood there, smirking like crazy, staring at me with a glint in you're eyes,"

"You knew it wasn't me right?" Draco questioned, "I mean one thing Krum can't change is the colour of someone's eyes…you knew right, I mean you are Hermione Granger!?" he asked again seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"Well actually I did sort of notice, your grey eyes weren't as silvery as I thought they were," She answered, "Well like I said, you had a glint in your eyes, you had a smirk on your face and you were acting like, well, kinda dreamy…!" Malfoy was grinning at Hermione, who was rather uncomfortable under his gaze, "Look this sounds stupid because _now_ I know it wasn't you, but take that grin of your face now Malfoy, or I won't continue!"

"Not my fault you're disturbed by it!" he said innocently.

"Fine then!" Hermione was about to storm off, but Draco caught her wrist. Ron was staring in utter amazement; Draco Malfoy, hatter of all mudbloods, was touching one! 

"OK look, I'm sorry," Draco said normally, with no malice in his voice, "just keep going!" 

Ron was now even more surprise because Draco had said the word _sorry_.

"Alright…but stop interrupting! As I was saying, dreamy looks…I mean, no offence but from you?!"

"Hey! Wait what's that s'pose to mean eh?!!"

"Shut up!" Hermione was irritated, "Look it's just not you, to be all dreamy to a mudblood, anyways back to my story! You were leaning against the wall for one second then as quick as a flash you pinned me down onto the opposite wall, then you cast a curse on me..." by now Hermione was trying to cut back her tears, "You…well…Krum told – told me that I had to follow or… risk my chances of -  of dieing right then and there!" She said between sobs. 

_Oh God; she really thought it was me? Does she hate me that much? _Draco thought, as he saw Hermione cry into Ron's shoulders. 

"Hermione…" Draco felt awkward, saying her **first  name to try and comfort her, "It'll be ok, Krum isn't here, please go on…" he tried to stroke her back, but Ron was giving him daggers with his eyes.**

Man, what was I thinking!? Trying to comfort a stupid mudblood…alright draco hold it together, once she's done, LEAVE!!!! Said a voice in the back of his head. 

"Well…Krum was walking towards the dungeon, and I had no choice but to follow…" she stopped crying but was still sniffing, "He walked into a room, one which I never knew existed. He walked to a cauldron which was filled with a purplish liquid, that was boiling over the black misty fire…I thought this was odd, but I did nothing as I thought it was you…" Hermione was about to uncover a secret she had kept from that night on…what she was about to say even Harry and Ron didn't know. 

_Hermione, hold yourself together! _She thought to herself, _cant believe I'm risking my life again for his sake!!!_

----------------------------O--o--O----------------------

Krum was slowly getting up. He was drowsy. 

_SHIT! _he thought  _Fucking Draco Malfoy! He's so strong, I cant believe I'm doing this for Lucious!_

He was standing up, holding the wall for support. He saw that no one was in the room. He walked to the bathroom, found nothing. He tried to sense them…**(AN: hehehe death eaters can sense for pplz =P)**

_FUCK! Why the hell can't I sense them…I know they can't apparate, well Draco can, but he can't carry two passengers, he's not that advanced! Where the fuck are they!? HERMIONE GRANGER!!!! DRACO MALFOY!!!! AHHHHH Where are you two! I'll be in dip shit if you two aren't in the ceremony tonight!_

And with that thought, he apparated back to inform Lucious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 **AN:  Krum count sense them because they were in the Forbidden Forest which has to many evil beings in it, therefore interfering with his sensing, well I had to make it clear. And I have to go now, it's 11 oclock at night,  I will write the second part of _Incident I part 2, _tomorrow! Alright! Now plz review all!!!!**

** *****Grins***** hehe I know how to do italics n bold etc!!1 IM HAPPY!!! WOHOOOO!!!!**

**Oh and guys n gurls, I'll get bak to da plan after explaining this!**


	7. The Incident Part two

**Disclaimer: I ONW NTHING! ALL BELONGS TO JK ROLWLING!!!!**

**An: ok, um heres chapter 6, part 2!!!!!**

****

**Chapter 6: The Incident- Part two**

"Well…Krum was walking towards the dungeon, and I had no choice but to follow…" she stopped crying but was still sniffing, "He walked into a room, one which I never knew existed. He walked to a cauldron which was filled with a purplish liquid, that was boiling over the black misty fire…I thought this was odd, but I did nothing as I thought it was you…" Hermione was about to uncover a secret she had kept from that night on…what she was about to say even Harry and Ron didn't know. 

_Hermione, hold yourself together! _She thought to herself, _cant believe I'm risking my life again for his sake!!!_

"Ok, well few minutes later…Krum told me to come closer, I did, he pulled my hand, I tried to let go, but couldn't. He then did this…" Hermione pulled up her right sleeve of her top, and revealed a mark, the one and only Dark Mark, "It was so painful, but he wouldn't let me go, I tried to scream but nothing came out as I was put under a silencing charm," She began to cry once more. Draco stood there, dumfounded. Hermione has the dark mark on her pale skin. 

_Why? _He thought, then remembered, _Oh yea, I needed a "future Queen" but why her? I mean I would think father would have picked Pansy! _He shuddered at the thought.

"Look Draco! Just look at my arm!" Hermione sobbed, "Why the fuck do **_I _ **have this on my arm!? Draco! Answer me!!!" she was screaming, but was crying at the same time, all the while, pointing at the mark.

"Hermione calm down," Ron comforted, "I'm sure we can find a way to get rid of it, it'll be ok," Loud sobs were escaping Hermione's mouth.

"Look Weasley, you cannot, take the mark of once it has been fully marked onto the skin!" Draco explained, he tuned and looked at a crying Hermione,  "I'm sorry Granger, but there is no spell, potion or any kind of cover up you can use, until your task is completed,"

"And – and, what is that exactly!?" she said rather angrily.

"Well until you're married to the King of course…" Draco said with awkwardness in his voice. 

"And who might that be!? Seeing as you know everything to do with the dark arts!" Hermione asked rather confused, "Look explain everything to me! I'm very confused about this matter, and I count tell Ron or Harry, considering that they would go crazy if they knew!"

"Alright alright! You see, I was suppose to become a death eater  tonight, my  ceremony was suppose to take place here as well, I need a future queen who would stay with me until the day comes in which I am Dark lord!" said Draco with a drawl, a gasp escaped from Hermione's and Ron's mouths, "just so you know, I will never, and I mean NEVER become a death eater, or a follower!"

"But what about Hermione Malfoy?!" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

"Well she will probably die in a few days!" he said planting a smirk on his face which was under cascaded under the moonlight.

"What do you mean she will die!?!?!?" Ron was angry…very angry!

_Oh my god…I'm going to die? _Hermione thought, fighting back the on-going tears _I don't want to die, why did this have to happen to me? I did nothing to deserve death…_

"Weasley you are thick aren't you!? I said she will **_die_ you know what I mean right!? We'll all be going to her funeral in, say 4 days!" Draco answered rather casually.**

"STOP IT! Isn't there anyway that I can stay alive, and kill Krum in the process?!" She said, malice in her voice.

"Well, Krum will be killed by my father for failing, but nope, no way for you could stay alive. Well, the thing is my dear Hermione, you need _me _ to survive, but as if I'm going to wander around with a mud-"

"Malfoy!" Ron interrupted, "Does it really matter what kind of blood she has?" Draco was about to answer but Ron spoke first, "You know, she has put up with all your name calling, curses, hexes, I mean, she even risked her own life last year, or don't you remember that? I mean least you could do is tell us what can be done,"

"Oh Ron give it up, he doesn't care about me, after all I am just a mudblood!" She sobbed.

By now Draco felt…felt…guilty. He wasn't sure on what to do, so he thought of what would be best for her, for the first time in his life, he thought of someone else rather than himself. 

"Alright! Look Granger, I am doing this for my own good, not yours! The thing is,  Voldermort can't kill _you_ if he still wants _me_. You are suppose to be my future Queen, that is if I want to be a Dark Lord… which I don't!" Draco added, "This is the plan, screw whatever plan _you_ had, but this is it," He looked at Ron, "And Weasley you better keep your mouth shut, 'cause I know what will happen to you if you don't!"

"Malfoy, what are you going to do?" Ron asked, sounding rather confused. Hermione had stooped crying and looked up, giving Draco her 100% attention.

"Well Draco what do you have in mind?" asked Hermione.

"Firstly, don't call me Draco, only people I actually _care_ about call me Draco!" he spat out, "Look like I said before, they can't kill you if they still want me! So what I'm saying is, well…"Draco got tongued twisted, he was nervous, he wasn't sure how they would act. 

"Wait…wait a sec! You're not serious are you _Malfoy_?! What are you getting at, I'm not quite sure on my query…" Hermione was certain, but she didn't want to say something that she would regret.

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: hmmmm what is it that Draco's getting at??? I wonder if any of you can guess it! *****Grins*******

**Well I want reviews! Plz, or say hi, or sumthing, so I know my story is actually being read! **

**Next chapter will be called, chapter 7: The plan**


	8. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN: Wow, people do read my story...I feel special.. *****smiles sweetly***** well here is what all you guys n girls have been waiting for….the next chapter…hehehehe… sry it took so long for me to update, but ive had all these projects and stuff….thanks for waiting! Man ive had a severe case of authors blocked, or wateva! Sorry!!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter  7- The Plan 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Wait…wait a sec! You're not serious are you _Malfoy_?! What are you getting at, I'm not quite sure on my query…" Hermione was certain, but she didn't want to say something that she would regret.

"Look, this is what I mean, don't get any ideas from this but, if they want me, they need you! So I advise that you stay somewhere close by, well where I can see you! But hell! Don't get too close Granger, I have my reputation to think about here!" He was avoiding her eyes, he didn't know why on earth he was saying this…it just felt _right…_

"Malfoy, how close is too close exactly?" Ron asked who was leaning on a tree. 

"RON!!!!" Hermione screamed.

"Hmmm Granger I know I'm hot; but control yourself!" he said, a smirk  once again forming on his face.

"Malfoy ignore what Ron just said," Ron was about to say something, but then decided not to, "but why should I, or why would I want to be followed by your gaze constantly!?"

"Fine, if you don't want my help and stay alive, you can go of with your trusty bodyguards!" Once again, Malfoy was trying to help, but all he got was negative things, he began to walk away.

"Malfoy, I didn't mean it like that I'm so sorry…" Hermione's voice trailed of as it dawned on her that she would definitely die if she doesn't get any help form Malfoy, "Malfoy please, please help me, please," She pleaded. 

Draco turned around, he saw the tears beginning to reform for the third or fourth time that night on her pale face.

_She's so innocent…should I help her? What would father say if he finds out that I'm helping a mudblood, even though she was meant to die…_Draco thought to himself. 

He came out of his trance, and found that he was, for the second time that night, staring into those, pleading amber eyes, he tore his gaze away. Hermione's eyes were still fixed on Draco, wondering why he had actually wanted to help her.

"Fine! I'll help you, but on one condition, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" he spat out the last part. 

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Hermione spat back.

The were both striking daggers to each other with their eyes. Ron felt slightly uncomfortable and said, "Look, why don't we go back to the castle, fix everything up, and just act like this never happened," He told them both calmly, "I mean, Hermione would be ok right? And you would be to Malfoy…"He drawled out.

"Good idea Ron!" Hermione said as she took her eyes away from Draco and to the castle instead, "And make sure no one finds out about tonight!" She said this mainly to Draco.

"Hmmm yea, I'm really gonna go around and tell all these people," Draco said sarcastically, "_Oh I'm gonna be a death eater I am so fucking happy!_" He hissed under his breath. 

All three were walking back towards the castle.

_This is going to be a long year! _Hermione thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile….Krum*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lucious, I have failed my mission terribly…" Krum's voice could be heard in the cold and empty room.

"I see…you do realise the consequences!" Lucious' cold voice echoed through the room, he was getting out his wand and pointing it to Krum, who was transfixed on the spot, "Avada Kadav-"

"Stop!" A third voice said, belonging to no other that Voldermort himself, "What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Lucious lowered his wand, and bowed at his master's presence, "You know very well he's the only one of the kind Lucious! I thought you were smarter than that!!!" he screamed.

"Master, I'm terribly sorry," He replied, "Krum you have exactly 8 months to get Draco and the mudblood, you know very well he is to be future Dark Lord once he turns 17!" Lucious bellowed at Krum.

"Yes, I shall have them both here soon!" he said that and ten left with a slight 'pop'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The three reached the broken window, they stepped inside, Draco went into the bathroom to clean up the mess in there, and Hermione fixed the window up as if to say "nothing has happened here", Ron was straightening the rugs, and chairs that were in the common room. The common room…looked, well, normal!

If someone who happened to have walked in right now, they wouldn't suspect a thing.

Once satisfied they left and went into their own bedrooms, without saying a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco slipped into his four poster bed; the green bed sheets slightly tussled, and the silver blanket tossed to the side. 

He couldn't sleep, he finally pulled the blanket closer to himself, feeling the comfort of the silver linen. 

He was thinking of the nights events. _Why one earth did I offer to help that mudblood?! Wouldn't she be better of dead?! _He thought to himself, _Well, I promised I'd help her, and that's what I'll do, HELP HER! _

With this thought stripped from his mind, he drifted of to sleep… 

(AN: Malfoy's always keep their promises no matter what!)   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was also thinking of the recent events, she climbed into her four poster, wearing  light purple pyjamas with stars on them. 

_Why on earth would Malfoy want to help me for? I thought I was one of his worst enemies…_She thought. Soon enough Hermione feel asleep. Since it was 4 o'clock in the morning she had juts a little over three hours of sleep, that is if she wanted breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron on the other hand, stayed awake for no longer than 5 minutes, soon he feel asleep….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An: Sorry it took so long, I ahd tons of projects and stuff to do……and thanks for the reviews!!! I feel special. *Grins*

Well I hope u guys will keep reviewing, and I hope u actually UNDERSTANTD my story….and by the way, this is a draco and Hermione fic, but I cant just rush into all the fluffy bits, they need time…….


	9. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JKR!!!!**

**An: wow, I should be doing my project right now! Oh well, this is more fun!!! **

**Ohh and Kate, don't say anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Screams very very loudly, U TOO CHRISSY!!!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter  8- Surprise Surprise 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione woke up at around 6:30 am, she got up groggily, and opened the door, she wanted to get some reading done, and if possible, get a word or two from Draco. 

She was still wearing her purple pyjamas, she began to walk into the common room, and found the one and only Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the nice comfy armchairs near the lit fireplace.

"Morning" Hermione said fighting back a yawn. All she got as a reply was a muffled hey. It turned that Draco was reading a book, from one of the shelves. Hermione sat in front of him on  another chair. She studied him closely. He looked really, "peaceful"… was the word. His shoulders were broad, his hair quite muffle as he just got out of bed, and his features were quite defiant. Hermione had to admit to herself, she liked him better like this, all peaceful like, and she also had to admit, he was rather cute…well, handsome.  He was also wearing a plain grey  t-shirt, and pants.

_Hmmm he's actually wearing muggle clothes! _ She thought and tried to hold of the grin that was creeping over her face, but too late, Draco saw from the top of the book. 

"What are you smiling at?" he asked pleasantly, there was no malice in his voice, after what he promised to her last night, there was no need to. 

"Huh? Oh, nothing…"she lied, "Ummm…what are you reading anyway?" 

"Hmmm, believe it or not I'm reading _Dark Words by William Brakseuthon  _"he replied.

"Oh! I didn't know you read romance novels…" Hermione was quite surprised.

He looked up from his book, and looked at her, "Well now you know! Hermione Granger you'd be spending a lot of time with me, so just a warning, don't be surprised by what you're gonna find out 'bout me," and with that he retuned to reading his book.

_Hmmm well I guess I don't know him, but him, with a romance book!? _Hermione asked herself, another grin began to form on her face. But she took of into the girl's bathroom before Draco can say another word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco saw Hermione stormed of into the bathroom, he wanted to ask her something, but she left before he could. Draco kept reading his book, until someone wrapped their arms seductively around his neck.

"My Drakeee!!!!" Pansy screamed, "Where have you been, I thought it was _our night _yesterday, I went into your room and you weren't there Drakee-poo…" she whined, then she walked around the armchair and straddled him, Draco was trying to ignore her before, but her was forced to put his book down. 

True, it was "their night" yesterday, but Draco had other things in his mind.

Pansy seems to think that they are together, but the only reason on why Draco puts up with Pansy is because she was a good stress reliever… **(AN: heeheheh…hmmm I hope u all noe what I mean by this…)**

"Look Pansy, Get of me!!!!" Then Draco pushed her, hard, and she fell to the cold ground. Draco took this time to head of into the boy's bathroom, the one and only place where Pansy can't get him.

"Drakeee!!!" He heard Pansy squeal, "Maybe we can get back to it later then! Seeing that you like to play it rough!"

Then he heard a door closing, Pansy was definitely pissed, but she seems to be too thick to understand that Draco wasn't in the mood…in the mood to do ANYTHING that is…he needed a little time of, alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione, who was in the girl's bathroom began to brush her teeth while waiting for the water to fill up in the bath. She was thinking, thinking of the many events that had occurred.__

_How is Draco suppose to keep an eye on me all the time if he's not in all of my classes anyway?_ She asked herself,_ Oh well, he has his way I guess! And why was he acting…so…nicely? _Her brain asked, before she could help it; and then she realised the bath was slightly over flowing and spilling onto the floor. She quickly turned it off, and slowly took of her pyjamas, and slipped into the warm water.

Straight away she felt relaxed, all her worries washed away. A warm bath was the only way Hermione was able to relax herself. Her eyes began to fall heavily and she dozed of into of into a dream…

She was in a bedroom, one she's never seen before. The bed was covered with many roses, roses of different colours, red, white and some were even black. The room was scented with a smell, that made one feel in a haze. There were candles floating everywhere, making the room look dark and mystifying. It felt very…… romantic…she thought. 

Then she looked down at herself  and saw that she was wearing nothing more than a maroon satin bathrobe, and red slippers.

 She heard a knock on the door, and there a figure stood, blond hair shimmered in the candle light…he walked closer and closer to her, he snaked his arm around her waist, and kissed her lightly on the ear…

At this Hermione lost her balance in the bath, and fell right in with a splash, her head right under the water. She gasped for air, when she appeared up again. Reality came rushing back, and that's when she remembered her dream…

Oh my…God!  She screamed mentally,  What on earth was that all about…Wait, it couldn't have been Draco could it? She asked, although knowing the answer already, Draco Malfoy!? Why on earth am I dreaming of him all of a sudden! I must be losing my mind!!!

While she tried to regain herself, she unplugged the drain hole, and the water went swirling down.

She got out of the bath, put on her navy blue tank top and shorts, and then her black school robes over it all.

She walked back out to the common room, and there was Draco standing at the door  frame of the boy's bathroom, he had a towel around his waist, and was drying his hair with another. 

Hermione tried to hide it, but couldn't; she blushed, blood rising to her cheeks. The dream came back into mind, she felt awkward now.

Draco hadn't realised that Hermione was right there, but she seemed to find the floor very interesting.

Then the Slytherin door blew open, and a hysteric Pansy came running out holding a parchment in her hand…

She ran straight to Draco, and practically choked him, crying onto his shoulders like a five year old, it seems that Hermione is invisible right now; that is until Draco saw her from over Pansy's shoulders…he was about to say something, but Pansy interrupted:

"Oh My God Draco!!!! Why didn't you tell me before?!?!?!?" she squealed.

"Tell- tell you what Pansy?!" Draco was trying to take deep breaths, then finally Pansy pulled away, her eyes red from crying.

"You know what I mean…this Draco…"her voice trailed of as she handed him the letter. Hemrione looked up in disbelief as to what was happening… 

Draco took the letter, and to his surprise it was from…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

**AN: Hmmmmmmmmm First KATE DON'T SAY A WORD!!!!**

**And second, lets see who can guess who the letter is from shall we???? I mean, like review and tell me who you thin! *Grins***

**Well thanks for reading this far everyone! An please review!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!**


	10. Special

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters etc belong to JKR!!! **

**An:  Hmmmm some of my reviewers gave up good questions! Well in this chap, sum of them will be answered. Um by the way, im going to send those pplz who read my story an email everytime I review, so like, if u want me to tell u n stuff, write a review wif ur email ok?**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 9-  Special**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

She ran straight to Draco, and practically choked him, crying onto his shoulders like a five year old, it seems that Hermione is invisible right now; that is until Draco saw her from over Pansy's shoulders…he was about to say something, but Pansy interrupted:

"Oh My God Draco!!!! Why didn't you tell me before?!?!?!?" she squealed.

"Tell- tell you what Pansy?!" Draco was trying to take deep breaths, then finally Pansy pulled away, her eyes red from crying.

"You know what I mean…this Draco…"her voice trailed of as she handed him the letter. Hemrione looked up in disbelief as to what was happening… 

Draco took the letter, and to his surprise it was from Dumbledore. ****

"Pansy…how did you get your fucking hands on this letter!? It was addressed to me!!!" Draco yelled.

"Well…your owl listens to me too you know Draco…" She whispered while stroking his arm seductively.

"Pansy…look just for once FUCK OF!" Draco screamed, at this Pansy let go of his arm, and ran into the Slytherin  mini common room with tears in her eyes, "Hey! And mind your own business for once!!!!!" Draco screamed some more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione stood there, quite stunned, just staring at Draco, he turned, with a "pissed of" look…but then their eyes met, they were locked as if there was a magnetic pull holding then in place, the look he once had on his face disappeared, he smiled…Hermione's mind was racing:  _uhhh did he just smile? At me? Whoa…he's never smiled to anyone before, I better do something!_

Finally Hermione smiled back at him, this took quite some time…Draco raised both his eye brows in a some what curious manner.

"Are you ok? Granger? Hello? Hermione????" Draco walked up to her, and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, at this she woke from her reverie quite startled, "Hey, like finally!"

"Oh! Gosh it's only you…oh and hey…" Hermione was once again all nervous she dropped her head, to look at the beautiful floor…

"Right, um is something bothering you?" Draco asked rather sweetly, while leading Hermione to one of the chairs located in the room. Hermione sat down, and to her surprise, Draco sat next to her, and put a hand over her shoulders as if trying to comfort her somehow.

"Ummm…well…the thing is…"

"What is it? Just say it out, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad!" his voice barely a whisper…now this comforted Hermione, he sounded all dreamy like…_What am I doing? This is Hermione right? Hmm I wonder what seems to be wrong…._ Draco thought  then put the slightly crunched up paper on the small table in front of him.

"Alright, it's just, how on earth are you going to keep an eye on me if we have different classes?" she shifted and turned to look at him. 

"Well, read the letter, I already know what it's about…" He then smirked a little.

Hermione reached for the letter, and read it:

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_                        I do believe that you had quite a night, as you told me; and yes you may exchange classes, but on one condition, the Dark Mark that had been fixed onto Miss Granger's and yours will glow pitch black   every once in a while, as the Dark Lord is calling for you. I have to warn you, this may hurt…but I assure you that this pain won't last no more than a few minutes. Because of this glow, it may attract unwanted attention from the other students. So I advise to Miss Granger and yourself to come to me after dinner, and I may be able to help you, but this again will hurt a bit…I do hope things will go well, the teachers have been informed of Krum's ability and so on. _

_Good luck to you both, _

_Professor Dumbledore._

"Your switching classes?" Hermione asked rather confused.

Draco seemed surprise by her question, "I thought there was more to worry about than that, but well yea, I'm switching classes, in order to keep and eye on you…" He leaned closer and whispered  the last bit to Hermione's ear.

"MALFOY!" Hemrione was shocked and slapped him playfully on the arm, "Don't do that! But umm I do have another question, what about the - you know - the mark, should we go to the Professor after dinner?" 

"Well I suppose so," He leaned back on the chair, "I mean like, we don't want any more attention now do we?" The he stood up, and was walking to the Slytherin's mini common room, he reached for the handle, then dug deep into his left pocked, he held it in his hands for a second or too before throwing it back in Hermione's direction, "Oh and here!" He shouted, not even once turning back.

Hermione caught what ever Draco flinged  at her, it was, to Hermione's surprise, a necklace….one of silver, the pendant was in an oval shape, she opened it and there was a mirror, well so Hemrione thought anyways. Then words began to form on the tiny mirror one by one…

_This mirror is so special,_

_It shows you anything you wish,_

_Whatever you want you will see,_

_In one quick swish!_

_You say the word and it will come,_

_A person place or thing,_

_The person's name, the place or more,_

_Whatever it shall be…_

And with that the words disappeared. Hemrione sat there in awe, at what her previous arch enemy had given her. _What on earth is he doing? Doesn't he hate me? I thought he's just doing this to save himself! Hmmm but this is a cool mirror, let's test it…_She thought to herself.

"Alright ummmm," Hermione pondered, "Ok, ummm Draco Malfoy…" She waited, and starred, but nothing happened…"Oh yea, the swish," She told herself, "Draco Malfoy," And after that she gave it a quick swish, at that the mirror began to form a colour of misty blue…five seconds later, there was Draco, pulling a shirt over his head (member he just took a shower)…he turned around behind him, as if knowing that someone was there, he gave a quick shrug, and left his room, he walked to the far left door, and opened the door leading to the main common room. At this Hermione dropped the tiny mirror.

"AHA!" he shouted, "I knew it, you were watching me…" he said matter of factly while walking back to Hermione and sitting down next to her.

"What – uh, well I was, umm, experimenting!" Hermione tried to lie, but she was bad at it, whenever she lied, blood comes rushing to her face, making her blush, "And uhh, well, yea it works!"

"Look Granger, you know you ought to take some lessons, I can tell your lying!" Draco said, "And well…"

"Huh? What do you mean well?" Hermione asked him rather confused, Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh wait, right, thanks…" she looked up at him, he was now standing up again.

"Pleasure, oh and stand up, ill put it on for you," Draco said, in a "helping" tone. Hermione stood up, handing him the necklace. She turned around, and shifted her hair to the side, so Draco could put it on properly.

"There you go…" He said, then reached out to the book he had dropped while, uh trying to get rid of pansy before he then sat back down onto the couch.

"Umm Malfoy, thanks…but where'd you get something like this from? I didn't even know they existed!" Hermione asked while siting down next to him.

"Well I was suppose to give it to Pansy, but, why the fuck would I want to waste something so beautiful on her?!" He said with a drawled, then sneered. 

"Was that suppose to be a compliment?" Hermione asked, rather confused.

"Hermione…um can I say your first name, it's just that Granger sounds kind of you know…" Draco asked sounding nervous for the first time in his life

"Hmmm let's see, yea nothing wrong with saying my first name, but can I call you Draco? Wait never mind, only people you actually care about call you Draco…" Hermione recalled, then she turned away, looking rather sadden. 

"I care about you…" he said, in barely a whisper, while reaching for Hermione so that she would face him properly… Hermione turned around, looked at him in the eyes and she saw no hatred, hi eyes weren't cruel, his eyes were for once pure of malice.

"You really care about me…I mean, a mudblood, a Gryfindor mudblood? You've hated me for so long Draco!" Hermione wasn't sure as if this was some kind of an act, she then realised tears began to form in her chocolate brown eyes as she remember the painful past.

"Hermione…if I hate you would I do this…" he didn't wait for an answer, he then did something which both of them never planned to happen…he kissed her. Time slowed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He pulled her close, his hand cupped her cheek, the other roamed through her hair, it felt good, finally letting his emotions show. After all those things he had said to her in the past just to cover things up, to follow in his father's steps, but now that Draco was old enough, he made his own decisions, he knew what was right, and what was wrong…and he knew, kissing her was right…He knew that his father would do anything in his power to make his life miserable, to take away who he loved most, that was his original plan, but now…his father had chosen to let him suffer with _her _for ever. So Draco would feel so guilty the rest of his life because he had included Hermione into all the dark ways, in which she despises…but at the time, kissing her just felt so…so…so… _right..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione couldn't believe that there was Draco kissing her, he who was the one who made fun of her, he who had teased her and her friends, he who had gotten her in so much trouble…he who was kissing her right then and there. Her first real kiss, his lips so soft, so gentle…Hermione couldn't lie to herself, she's enjoying this. One of her hands moved to stroke his back, and the other snaked it's way around his neck…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The world around them disappeared, it was only the two…Draco deepened the kiss, both their tounges battle with each other for what seemed like forever…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OH MY GOOOOODD!!!!!!" they could hear a very loud scream, which unfortunately broke their kiss, Draco recognise the voice, so did Hermione…

"What the fuck are you doing Draco!?  Shouted………

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

AN: HEHEHEHEH! I'm so evil…you can probably guess who's voice it was! Well yea I know the whole kissing thing was like sudden, but I couldn't help myself, I mean this cloud of fluff appeared after I heard _Another Stupid Lovesong by Amiel _on Kazaa…*sigh*

IMPORTANT! If you would like to be notified when I update next, leave your email, as in like review…. *hint hint*

Well, I think this was my longest chapter as well! Around 2000 words! I think my chapters will keep getting longer, and thanks for reading!!!! 

Plz review……….PLEASE!!! *goes don on knees and begs*

-Fel-


	11. Feel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters etc belong to JKR!!!**

**An: hmmmmm I got 6 reviews in a few hours! Kewl! Well yea, the whole kissing thing….. sighs I had to do that! A cloud of fluff came over me! = ^_^ = Well ummm, im really sorry this chap took a while, but I had a tests so like yea! Ummm well, all I gotta say is: Draco ahs tons of people hwo luv him, like me for example! Who else duz? Anyone????? *looks around in the crowd and find none so far.*  Hmmm I guess I can have draco all to myself then!!! *jumps around like a crazy maniac***

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 10- Feel 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"OH MY GOOOOODD!!!!!!" they could hear a very loud scream, which unfortunately broke their kiss, Draco recognise the voice, so did Hermione…

"What the fuck are you doing Draco!?" Shouted Blaise Zabini who was standing in the entrance of the main common room. (I think that was a surprise to everyone, and she's a girl in me fic)

"Draco…" Blaise was sobbing  hysterically, "How could you! I thought you loved me!!!!" she then ran out of the main common room…

Draco and Hemrione were both stunned.

"Ummm Draco… " Hermione was once again confused, and she was quickly heading to the girl's bathroom. 

_Did Blaise just said Draco loved her? Wait didn't Draco just kissed me? What am I thinking, why the hell would Draco kiss me for?! He was probably teasing me!!! Uhhh!!! I **am **__crazy!!_

"Hermione…" Draco tried to catch her, but she quickly shut the door in his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione!!! I'm not in love with Blaise!!! Hemrione I loved you! I mean this! Why did I kiss you then?!?! Hermione please listen to me…" he started to bang the door very harshly, no reply… all he could hear were sobs. 

Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom, thought she herself didn't know why…she didn't care about Draco, well that's what she wanted to believe anyway. But it's the fact that he had kissed her, she tried to prove to herself that he was only doing it to tease her, but she knew he meant that kiss, But then, here come Blaise, running in on them…What would she do? Hermione didn't know what to do, so she stayed there…and cried while Draco stood outside, still banging on the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco finally came to his senses and realised he was a wizard, therefore he could use spells…Draco got out his wand said the one and only spell that would help him in this situation.

"Alohomora!" he said in a haste. 

He walked into the bathroom an found Hermione hiccupping in the corner. Draco walked up to Hemrione, she looked up at him, her eyes red, they held each other's gaze for about a second or so, before Hermione stood up, walked out of the bathroom leaving a very startled Draco behind. 

Draco stood there, he wondered what _exactly _did he did wrong. First thing was he kissed her, he's been waiting for that one kiss for so long, since their 2nd year…he loved Hermione since she slapped him across his face, although this sounded crazy; because of that slap, it made him realise just how much he did tortured her, just how much he hated her, and for what reason? It was because she was always better than him, smarter, braver, stronger… well she's strong in her own way, he was jealous of her. But if you take all the jealousy away, there was nothing wrong with her, she's perfect, Draco like the way that she didn't have to act a certain way around certain people… **(An: Sloppy sloppy yeah yea!)**

Draco finally realised just how boring his life would have been if she wasn't there…His Malfoy name would mean nothing considering no-one dared to cross his path anyway; except her. Everyone knew just how powerful Draco was, with or without his family. He's always been one of those guy's who believes that he doesn't need anyone to survive,** (AN: Sounding familiar kate?)** well this was before he started liking Hermione. 

Those mean words don't mean anything, he had to hide it from her. What would all the other Slytherins say if they found out he loved a mudblood? Although Draco didn't care whether or not she was a mudblood, he cared a great deal about his reputation, because if he didn't have his power, he would have nothing, no love from his parents, no help, not even one person that he knew actually cared about him; the real him. All the other girl's were after his money…

Finally he came out of his chain of thoughts and  walked over to the Gryffindor common room door to try again… this time he wont bang on the door, he would wait till Hermione comes out on her own free will.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the other side of the door Hermione was sitting down, knees tucked closely to her chest as she thought of the day's happenings. Her thoughts came to the necklace Draco had given her. She looked at the pendant, opened it, and looked at the mirror…staring at it pointlessly…finally Hermione spoke – rather whispered…

"Draco Malfoy…" She said to the mirror, gave it a swish and once again the mirror formed a colour of misty blue…the blue mist passed and revealed Draco, sitting down against the wall, which was next to her door that she was leaning on. 

He tilted his head back with a *thump*, in frustration. He closed his eyes. His left leg stayed straight and the other bent. His arms hanged helplessly next to him. He then opened his eyes and looked up and around him, _he seems to know when someone is watching him_ Hemrione thought. Then Draco stood up and looked around the room as if trying to find someone under some invisibility coat or something. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his "post", passing the nearby table which had a quill and paper on it. He took these two materials with him to his "post" and began to write.

Hermione couldn't see anything after that because the blue mist came again, and then left and revealed what was the mirror. Hermione stared at it for a while, wondering why it had done that, she didn't order it to stop or anything! Then as if it were reading her throughts; words began to form on the mirror's surface once more:

_Although this image you may like,_

_It cannot last for long,_

_The power that is hidden inside,_

_Is not that very strong… _

"Oh so it has power now?!" Hermione asked but to no-one in particular, she was rather frustrated because the pendant hadn't obeyed her...**(An: This sounds funny *has a weird look on her face*) **

_Why is he just sitting there? _Hermione asked herself, _Is he waiting for me or something? Why else who he sit there pointlessly…? _Hermione was pacing the room now. _Well, he said he loved me earlier…but it cant be true I mean, he has hated me for all these years!!! _Her mind was racing with so many questions like whether or not she should talk to him…or whether she should be angry with him…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was writing his letter. The letter for Hemrione. He wasn't sure what to say in the beginning, but now he knew. He wanted to say sorry to her, _For what? You did nothing wrong! _His mind would say, but he wasn't listening to what his mind said, he was listening to his heart for the very first time. Draco has never in his life actually cared about anyone, well he did care about his mother, but she decided to follow Lucious' evil ways.

The first person he actually loved and cared about was Hemrione Granger.  Once he read the letter to make sure everything was right he folded it into three, and got up to slip it under the door. Once that was done he went to fetch Blaise; the truth was he had never loved Blaise. Blaise was probably following one of Pansy's cunning plans again…after all they were best friends. After that he would get Pansy, and probably kill her or something along those lines for telling Blaise about this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione heard something, a swish, the noise came from the direction of her door. It was a letter, she knew it, folded very neatly into three parts.

_This must be from Draco…I wonder what he has to say…? _Hemrione thought to herself as she got up to obtain the letter.

She sat back down on the couch that was there and unfolded the piece of parchment carefully, as if afraid it might blow up in her face.

She opened the letter, and read it…he heart ached. Draco did love her. She couldn't believe that he loved her, but she knew…he did love her, with all his heart. He said so, someone who was putting up an act can't write something so serious, something so meaningful…

Hermione walked to the door as quickly as possible; _she_ needed to say sorry to _him_! She had too! That kiss meant a lot to him, and she wrecked it, well actually Blaise did, but Hermione felt that she made it worst by storming of just like that. 

"Draco!" she cried out once she opened the door, but to her surprise the room was empty. She looked around for any signs of him, but found none. 

She walked her way to the main entrance door, and on her way she put the letter down on the small table, where Draco had gotten the quill and parchment from. Hermione opened the door and bumped onto someone.

"OW! Fucking bitch! Watch where you're going you slut…" Pansy cried with an exaggerated shout, she stepped to the side of Hermione and walked into he common room. Hemrione kept walking in search of Draco…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: OK! I know this was a rather short chapter, compared to some of the other's but it had to end there!!! Can sum of u gess watw ill happen next?! Pretty obvious!! Well plz review! Don't forget to leave your emails!!!!

Songs listened to whilst writing this Chapter:

****

Mariah Carey – Through the Rain

Amiel – Lovesong

Amanda Perez - Angel


	12. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters etc belong to JKR!!!**

**AN: So this is my next chapter! Well I have a BETA reader now! Mistress De Draco!!!! WOHOOOO!!!! Thanks girl!!!!**

**Man I just got one flame, I think anyways. I hope she would keep reading her name is The Dark Mistress. I hope she would keep reading! If anyone knows her, tell her to keep reading because now I have a BETA reader! *****Grins***** And I always do AN in the middle of my story before because I was so exited about my fic! BTW! Thanks you helped me quite a lot, now I've realised certain things!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter: 11 –  Misunderstandings**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"OW! Fucking bitch! Watch where you're going slut…" Pansy cried with an exaggerated shout. She stepped to the side of Hermione and walked into the common room. Hermione, on the other hand, kept walking in search of Draco, ignoring Pansy.

She walked through two corridors before she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Blaise pinned down, or so it seemed, by Draco. They were kissing like crazy, obviously enjoying every moment of it.

Hermione let out a small cry. Hearing this, Draco immediately  let go of Blaise, looking at Hermione dumbfounded. Blaise, on the other hand, looked at her in vicious contentment. 

_What the hell?! Oh no…_  Draco's mind was racing. 

"Hermione! Look it's not what it seems… Hermione…" He called out to her, but she had began running to the common room. Draco raced after her, hoping he could clear up their misunderstanding. Blaise was the one who had kissed Draco first, that kissed meant nothing to him!

_So much for liking me! _Hermione thought as she ran down the hallway. She could hear Draco's footsteps not far behind. In one hour he had lied to her twice. Or, that was the impression Hermione was under. ****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaise watched as Draco sprinted off after the mudblood bitch. She was quite satisfied with the events of that day. The plan that she and Pansy made had worked like a charm. Still smiling over her victory, she walked over to the Slytherin common room. Stating the password Blaise stepped through the portrait with a very obvious smirk on her face.

Blaise had returned  to her room to collect one thing, the half -done, Polyjuice _(sp?)_ potion Pansy made for her. All Blaise needed to do was add the hair… Draco's hair. Uncurling her hand, she glanced at the lock of silvery blonde hair that lay in her palm. The entire purpose of the passionate kiss she shared with Draco was to retrieve this precious ingredient. Blaise removed the lid from the bottle and slipped the strand into the potion. It fizzed for a couple of seconds, then returned back to it's sick murky brown.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pansy sat on one of the couches in the common room gazing angrily at the fire. She was still disgusted that the filthy mudblood had dared come in contact with her. Removing her eyes from the flickering fire she glared at the door Hermione had recently exited. From the corner of her eyes she noted a folded piece of paper on the small table. Reaching out her hand, she picked the paper up only to see that it was a letter. Never being one to care for another persons' privacy, she began to read it. But as her eyes skimmed each line, the frown on her face grew larger as she realized just what kind of letter she was reading…

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that in the past years I have done some rather terrible things to you. Things that I'm not sure if you'll ever be able to forgive me for. But I want to let you know that I'm really sorry. I know sorry isn't enough to get rid of the pain and anger that I've cause, but I still wanted to let you know that you mean a lot to me. I know it might not seem that way because of all the stupid remarks I've said to you. At first I just thought my mind was fooling with me. That it was the product of hormones, or some equally bizarre thing that cause me to fall for you. I even thought I was jealous of you, but I've realized that I've always seen this other side of you. A side that no other guy at Hogwarts has seen. You're beautiful. You might not know that, but you are. I don't know how Potter and Weasley can handle it, because every time I see you, my breath is taken away. Please understand Hermione, I love you with all my heart. You're the last thing on my mind every night and the first thing I think of in the morning. It's strange to think that I could have fallen so hard for a girl I convinced myself I hated, but life likes to throw us curve balls. I know that this may seem sudden, and you're likely not going to believe a word of this, but you are truly the only girl that I have feelings for. I don't know how I've survived this long without you, and I'm hoping that after reading this letter I might not have to. I love you Hermione and I would like to think that just perhaps I have a remote chance of being with you._**__**

_Love,_

_Draco_

Pansy read the letter a couple of times, hoping it was some kind of joke. But no, it was real. Crunching up the paper in anger, she threw it into the roaring fire.

"Fucked up little bitch!" she said to herself as she slammed the door to her bedroom. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione! Hermione please listen to me!" Draco was shouting from the other side of the hallway, as he no longer could run. 

Finally Hermione stopped and turned to face him. Her face clearly showing the anger and hurt he had caused**.**

"What do you want now?!" She screamed at him, "You've done this practically twice in one morning Draco!" 

She once again resumed her flight from him as she raced around the corner. Draco had no choice but to run and catch up to her again. Hopefully this time she'd let him explain.

 "Hermione…please…"He huffed  once she slowed down. Hermione turned around to look at him, and noticed that he seemed really exhausted However, she wasn't. She could run forever, and she debated about doing just that. Part of her just wanted to disappear, leave all the problems behind, but the other part of her wanted to stay and hear him out. Reluctantly she decided to stay.

"Draco, " she said walking up to a panting Draco, "You said you loved me, and I want to believe you but…" Hermione's voice trailed off.** For some reason she just couldn't put her thoughts into words. Instead she began to walk away again. **

"Hermione! I do love you please listen to me! Hermione…" His voice was cut off as someone placed their hands on his shoulders from behind. Turning around Draco saw a very blissful looking Pansy.

"Draco baby," she said while running one of her hands through his hair, "Don't say things you know you will regret…" And with that she leaned up to kiss him on his left cheek, then the right, until finally her lips met his.****

Draco hated Pansy, even more so after the previous events. He hated everything she stood for, and everything she was. He couldn't stand her and her friends anymore, and yet somehow she was kissing him. It should have been Hermione that he was kissing, not some controlling, money-grubbing bitch. Finally his cord snapped.

"PANSY, YOU FUCKED UP LITTLE WHORE!" he roared pushing her away from his body whilst pinning her against the wall, "I WANT YOU TO LISTEN, AND LISTEN GOOD! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! CAN YOU GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS, OR DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!" 

Draco was beyond angry at Pansy. He was livid. Her sight literally disgusted him, and he knew that if he didn't leave her immediately he was going to do something to her that would guarantee him expulsion. Finally he let go of her, giving her one last shove against the wall. Turning in the direction Hermione had run off in he resumed his search. 

As he turned the corner he heard Pansy call out, "Feisty, aren't we?!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Urgh,  I hate him so much!  _Hermione thought as she took a different path to the common room. _He is such a bastard and he's probably laughing his head of right now! I can't believe that I was dumb enough to actually think he liked me!!! He's such a jerk! URGH!!!_

With those thoughts she turned a corner only to bump into someone else for the second time that day. 

Hermione grumbled as slid down to the floor, leaning on the wall for support. Reaching the cold stone floor, she pulled her knees up close to her chest, not even bothering to look up and see who she just collided with. They  wouldn't care about her anyway, no one did! Yet she spoke to soon…

"Hermione? Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked in concern as he slid down next to her, only to hear her faint sobbing. 

"Mione, I didn't hit you that hard did I?" He asked jokingly, whilst putting a comforting arm around her.

Hermione leaned onto his shoulder and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. Harry just sat there in confusion.

_What did I do? _He thought. 

"Hermione please tell me what's wrong…" he coaxed. 

Finally she raised her head and looked up, straight into his emerald green eyes. For some reason she couldn't explain she had a sudden desire to kiss him, and before he knew it Hermione reached a hand up to bring his face to hers, kissing him. She didn't care where they were in the middle of the deserted hallway on the cold stone floor, or that it was Harry she was kissing instead of Draco. She just needed someone, anyone, to let go of the pain before it tore her apart. 

Harry knew this was not suppose to happen. The kiss wasn't filled with love and compassion, but hatred and coldness. However he still kept kissing her, hoping that his kiss could make her forget her sorrow. She wasn't backing away, and he knew that if he did that would only make her feel even worse. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco raced from one corner to another in search of Hermione. He knew she had to be somewhere, and was hoping that if he finally caught up to her she might allow him to explain. However, as he turned one last corner, his eyes burned in fury. There before him sat Hermione,  kissing Potter the Wonder Boy. He could practically feel his heart shatter into a million pieces.

_What is she doing? What is HE doing?! What am I doing here…? _Draco's mind was racing with so many questions. 

_Draco…isn't it obvious she hates you… _A cruel voice would say in his head, _Why would she love you anyway? You're a bastard. You know that yourself…Why bother trying to win her heart, no one will love you... _

Draco's world came crashing down. He wanted to do something, needed to do something, to scream, to cry, anything. His heart ached with every breath he took as he saw the kiss enfold before him. However, his father always told him that any display of emotion was a sign of weakness, and any weakness was an opportunity for your enemies to bring you down. 

Finally he managed to gather  enough strength to say something. "Hermione…Hermione what are you doing to me…?" It barely came out as an audible whisper. Yet it was loud enough to reach Hermione's ears.

Shocked, Hermione looked behind her, only to find a very sadden Draco. His eyes were clearly filled with sorrow, with grief, along with hurt and even a touch of anger…

Harry was stunned when Draco spoke. He had actually been enjoying the kiss. Hermione lost all the hate she poured into the kiss within the first couple of seconds, allowing it to actually become a real kiss.

Slowly, Hermione got up, looking at Draco, then Harry, who was still bewildered on the floor, then once again at Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco…" she whispered, not once taking her gaze of those grey, sorrowful eyes.

She cautiously walked up to Draco who stood there unmoving. The only motion he made was turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes when she tentatively reached out to him. Hermione swore in the name of Merlin, that a single tear escaped Draco's eyes, but he kept his eyes shut, afraid of the real world. Wishing that somehow what he saw was a lie.

"Draco… Draco please look at me…please…" Hermione pleaded as she turned his head to face her own. At length he opened his eyes, but quickly averted his gaze from hers.

"I still love you Hermione." He declared in a whisper so only she could hear. Glancing at her one last time, he walked away, leaving Hermione with her troubled thoughts.

_How could I do this to him…? He said he loved me, and not just once. He can't be lying… _She thought, _Hey! If he truly loved you, then why was he making out with Blaise? You can't deny what you saw! _Another voice piped up. _It's fair! He got what he deserved!!!_

"No!!!! That's not true…" Hermione thought out loud, "He didn't deserve that…"

Turning around she saw that Harry was still there. Sitting next to him, she sobbed onto his chest as he stroked her head comfortingly.

"Shhhh, Hermione it'll be ok…" He whispered. Truthfully he still didn't know what had gotten her so upset. All he did know was his friend needed his comfort, and he was more than willing to give it.****

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: OMG! What is gonna happen now?! What's Draco going to do?! What about Harry and the whole kiss?! **

**Now I'll leave you with a song I like; Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carlton. Imagine it as Hermione singing to a broken hearted Draco!**
    
    You light me up and then I fall for you
    
    You lay me down and then I call for you
    
    Stumbling on reasons that are far and few
    
    I'd let it all come down and then some for you
    
    Pretty baby don't you leave me
    
    I have been saving smiles for you
    
    Pretty baby why can't you see
    
    You're the one that I belong to
    
    I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm
    
    For you're the sun that breaks the storm
    
    I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound
    
    As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby
    
    And I know things can't last forever
    
    But there are lessons that you'll never learn
    
    Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt
    
    So how's it you that makes me better
    
    [chorus]
    
    Why can't you hold me and never let go
    
    When you touch me it is me that you own
    
    Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart
    
    Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby
    
    [chorus]

**AAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Now review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanks to my Beta Reader Mistress De Draco!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR THANKS SOO MUCH!!!!! **

**Review review review!!!!**


	13. Pain and Suffering

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters etc belong to JKR!!!**

**AN: Alright then…um I know this took a while, but I can write quicker now because I'm starting the school holidays! I'm so happy right now!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! AND thanks to my BETA reader: Mistress De Draco! WOHOOOOO!!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 12 – Pain and Suffering **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_How could I do this to him…? He said he loved me, and not just once. He can't be lying… _She thought.

_Hey! If he truly loved you, then why was he making out with Blaise? You can't deny what you saw! _Another voice piped up. _It's fair! He got what he deserved!!!_

"No!!!! That's not true…" Hermione thought out loud, "He didn't deserve that…"

Turning around she saw that Harry was still there. Sitting next to him, she sobbed onto his chest as he stroked her head comfortingly.

"Shhhh, Hermione it'll be okay…" He whispered. Truthfully he still didn't know what had gotten her so upset. All he did know was his friend needed his comfort, and he was more than willing to give it.

They sat there in silence… the only noise that echoed through the hallways were Hermione's soft sobs, muffled against Harry's chest. Despite it nearly being lunch time, corridors were deserted. No one ever bothered to meander down these halls, thus leaving Hermione to grieve in peace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Draco walked away from the "couple," a few more tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt horrible…he felt like his world had just fallen around him, and he was helpless to prevent it…he felt pathetic. He ran through the corridors not knowing where he was heading. The only thought coursing through his head was that he had to get away. He had to leave what he just witnessed behind him, before it ate him alive. Draco had to force himself to breath as he tried to shut out the pain.

He was more than a bit surprise when he reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but he gave his location no more thought as he ran towards the sinks, turned the taps on and poured the water over his face. The icy water was just the shock he needed, forcing him to face the cold reality of his situation. 

Moaning Myrtle was in the last cubicle when she heard her bathroom door being opened rather hastily. After Hermione and Harry's second year, no one bothered to enter her bathroom, but now someone dared invade her space and she was determined to discover who. Floating through the stall door, she peeked at the person who stood at the sink, busily washing his face. The first thing she noticed was blond hair that seemed to shimmer. Slowly, she floated towards the figure, who stood with his back to her, unknowing that she was greedily watching him.

"Are you okay?" She asked in her eerie voice.

Draco stood up in surprise. He hadn't realized that Myrtle was in there. Turning around to face her, he was shocked yet again when he discovered Myrtle's ghostly figure only centimetres from his face.

"Fucking hell Myrtle! Don't do that! What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled at her. 

Myrtle began to float towards the toilets wailing. She was crying again, but that came as no surprise to anyone who had heard mention of the mournful ghost. A loud splash let Draco know that she had plunged right into one of the toilets. 

"All I wanted to do was help…" She moaned from the pipes in a rather empty voice.

"There is nothing you can do for me! Just leave me alone?!" Draco yelled to the empty room as he began to pace around in frustrated anger. 

_What was she doing with that fucking 'Wonder boy?!' _Draco thought to himself, _She has no right to do that!!! She's supposed to be with me!!!_

Draco knew that he loved her…just as he knew that she belonged with him. He needed her. Without her he was nothing, worthless, just a walking husk of a man. No one besides her ever cared about him, and now she was lost to him. His own father loathed him. Lucius would be happier if he was dead, and if it weren't for the Dark Lord, he probably would be. Draco's own mother didn't care about him. She had too many things to worry about. With every breath she took, she was being killed by her so-called husband.

At one point the only person who he did believe cared about him was Pansy. But he soon realized she was only after his fortune. And for a moment in time he had convinced himself that he had Hermione, but it was obvious by her earlier actions that he had only been fooling himself. He felt empty now, like a ghost. He couldn't think of one person who actually cared about him. Draco slid down a wall until he was sitting on the hard, cold floor with his head tilted back, thoroughly disgusted with himself.

"Ohhh…why are you crying?" Myrtle asked him while she was floating about a couple of meters above Draco. He looked up, but said nothing. Instead he got up, and walked to the sinks to look at his reflection. What he saw only disgusted him further.

Screaming in a sudden outburst of rage, he smashed the mirror with his bare fist, shattering it. Bits of glass imbedded themselves in his skin. Blood spilled onto the sink. Draco was once again in pain. However, this wasn't as agonizing as the feeling he felt just moments ago. Instead, it was almost a pleasant sensation. While his hand throbbed in pain, his heart was silenced. He calmly began to run his bleeding hand under the tap. It stung like hell, but Draco couldn't care less.

As if in a trance, Draco reached out to grasp a sharp shard of glass lying on the floor by his feet. He watched as his hand dragged the glass across the pale skin of his arm, a thin trail of red left in its wake. The blood slowly trickled its way down his left arm and onto the floor. Sitting down on the cold floor, his hand continued in its mutilation of his skin. Once he was done with his left arm he moved on to his right. All of a sudden he stopped. For some reason he had the feeling that someone was watching him again, but right now he couldn't care less. He was intent on ending his life right there. He needed to let go of the pain, and this was the only way he knew how. He kept going, the glass tearing into his flesh until he felt rather drowsy. He leaned on the wall for support as his vision became fuzzy. He couldn't feel his legs anymore and finally his eyes drifted shut. The shard of glass escaped his grip, leaving red marks on the palm of his hand where it had cut through the delicate skin.

Myrtle continued floating above him, watching it all. She was surprised that such a handsome 16 year old boy was trying to kill himself. Not only that, but in a very painful manner. She was rather delighted at this because then he might decide to share her toilet, and finally she would have someone to talk to. So she stayed there waiting for him to finally die, to welcome him to her home… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was feeling slightly better that Harry was there for her. His comfort had meant the world to her. At that time, she desperately had needed someone, and like a true friend, Harry was there. She was now walking towards her room, knowing that she needed to fix her appearance before heading to the Great Hall for luch.

Desperately wanting to see Draco again, she used the pendant Draco had given her earlier that morning. She knew they both had to explain things and was hoping that they could talk either after lunch or when they're suppose to meet Dumbledore after dinner. But in the meantime, just seeing his face was all she needed.

She said his name to the mirror, and watched as it slowly cleared. However, the provided image did nothing to comfort her. Instead, a cold sense of fear coursed through her. The picture the mirror presented was dreadfully gruesome. It took a while before Hermione finally understood what she was seeing, but when she did she had to stifle a scream. She watched as Draco smashed the mirror. She saw the bloodied hand covered in shards of glass. And then she watched in horror as she saw him cutting himself. Floating above him, she also saw Myrtle, who merely watched the dying boy loose consciousness. All the while, blood still freely flowing from the self inflicted wounds.

Hermione began running towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. People were now walking around the corridors towards the great hall, but she was oblivious to them. She was so scared, afraid that it was too late for her to do anything to save him.

_Oh no, he can't die…he just can't! _She thought to herself, H_e won't die. He's stronger than that! He'll survive this! He has to! _Hermione kept telling herself as she kept running, through one corridor then another. 

Hermione finally reached Myrtle's bathroom, but she couldn't bring herself to open the door. She was too afraid of what she might see. This was the second time she had to save him like this, and she was scared that he might be dead…

Hermione slowly turned the door handle, standing in the door frame for a few seconds. Too afraid to look at the scene that lay on the bathroom floor, Hermione looked up at the ghostly shape of Myrtle, who was obviously angry that someone was there to "rescue" Draco. Glaring at the intruding witch, the distraught ghost dove straight into another toilet.

"Oh My God Draco… please, not again, " Hermione pleaded, as she walked up to the injured Draco and kneeled next to him. She wasn't sure what she could do for him. She didn't have her wand with her, and he was slowly bleeding to death. If she didn't do something, he was going to die. She was crying again, for what must've been the fifth time that day. 

"Draco why do you keep doing this to me…?" She asked whilst stroking a lose strand of his hair back. Draco was bleeding helplessly. Hermione was so confused. She sat there for a moment, and just stared at his lifeless figure. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the Great Hall everyone was unaware that two of the Hogwarts students weren't present. Everyone except for Blaise, Pansy, Harry and Ron.

Ron was trying desperately to get a word out of Harry, but Harry swore in the name of Merlin that he wouldn't tell anyone of what had occurred during the day. They were both dying to tell each other their stories, but both had promised Hermione they wouldn't. They were both quite worried about her though, especially Ron, who was extremely troubled about the "Dark Mark". 

Meanwhile Pansy and Blaise were discussing their recent plan to frame Draco. Yet at the same time, they were worried as to where he might have gone. It was highly unlike him to skip meals.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was baffled that Draco would go to such extreme measures to get himself heard. She didn't know his family problems, or the fact that no one seemed to love him. In her naiveté she thought that all Draco wanted was attention from her, just like before. 

Hermione was trying to stop the bleeding by using a wet cloth to cover his wounds. He shifted slightly as she applied pressure to the wounds. She knew that he needed to see Madam Pomfrey, but she couldn't leave him there while she went to get her. She desperately needed someone to find them, but no one ever bothered to enter Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was stranded as Draco's life slowly ebbed away.

"Shhhh…Draco…Shhhh, " She said comfortingly while stroking his handsome face. She held his hand between hers as she tried to wake him up. But it was to no avail.

Hermione let go of his hand and rested her head onto his chest as if wanting comfort herself. She placed both his arms around her waist, leaving traces of blood along her top, and just stayed there, waiting for him to wake. His breathing came in labored gasps, that seemed to rattle in his throat, but at the same time it was almost soothing. He was still alive, which meant there was still hope. Soon, without knowing it, Hermione fell asleep, still resting on Draco, on the cold stone floor…in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**An: ALRIGHT! That was a very somewhat touchy chapter. A lot of pain involved there! Well thanks to my Beta reader Mistress De Draco for making it 5 times better than it was originally!!!!**

Songs listened to while writing this chapter:

Eminem – Soldier

Linking Park – Points Of Athority (Old song but heck, it's good! *wink*)

Linking Park – Somewhere I Belong 


	14. Pain and Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters etc belong to JKR!!!**

**An: Ummm I think I am loosing some of my readers, I only got 2 reviews for the last chap! *cries* Oh well even though I only got like what 6 reviews, when I asked for 15 I would still write… I found some new people read my fic! KEWL! **

**Please review for the last chapter as well as this chapter, and thanks to my Beta Mistress De Draco!**

**BTW, I'm sooo sorry that I didn't post earlier, I had a BAD case of writer's block…I wasn't sure how I would "extend" with the story…I'm so ****sorry****, I hope I didn't lose even more readers!!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 13 – Pain and Plans**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Shhhh…Draco…Shhhh, " She said comfortingly while stroking his handsome face. She held his hand between hers as she tried to wake him up. But it was to no avail.

Hermione let go of his hand and rested her head onto his chest as if wanting comfort herself. She placed both his arms around her waist, leaving traces of blood along her top, and just stayed there, waiting for him to wake. His breathing came in elaborate gasps, that seemed to rattle in his throat, but at the same time it was almost soothing. He was still alive, which meant there was still hope. Soon, without knowing it, Hermione fell asleep, still resting on Draco, on the cold stone floor in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

As Hermione's mind was slowly clouded over with sleep, she was revisited by a mystifying dream that seemed to haunt the majority of her nights.

_The room was __lightly__ scented with vanilla and the candles flickered every so often__ by a gentle breeze__. Hermione was once again wearing nothing more than a bathrobe and slippers but it was__ changed from the satin__ maroon bathrobe and red slippers __to a__ green silk bathrobe__, __and fluffy white slippers__._

_A knock on the door resounded throughout the room and shadowed__ figure __now__ stood at the frame of the door. This time__,__ however__,__ she knew exactly who it was__...__Draco. _

_He __approached the still form of__ Hermione who __stood unmoving__ in the center of the room. __Upon reaching her, he__ snaked both his arms around her waist from__behind__and began stroking her in small__, seductive__ circles. Hermione turned around in his embrace and looked deep into those blue-gray eyes__. She__ longed for his lips on her skin__ and__as__ if he could read her mind, he began planting kisses on her neck, slowly making __his way__ up to her lips. __Meanwhile he__ twined their fingers together and __pulled__ her across __the bare floorboards__ to the four poster bed __all the while not once breaking the kiss. _

_The down comforter__ was covered in black and white rose petals__ that fluttered softly around Hermione's head as __Draco laid her down on the bed__. His skillful hands moved up her slender torso to gently knead her breasts. A soft moan of protest escaped her mouth as his hands left her chest to trail further down her torso. However, she was not to be disappointed for long. His hands soon found the sash of her robe and __he began to swiftly untie__ the knot__. _

_Hermione could feel her pulse racing__ and had to remind herself to breathe. Although__ this was only a dream, __both__ her mind __and body were__ going haywire __from the myriad of feelings coursing through her body. Liquid heat pooled in her lower abdomen when his fingers gently circled the sensitive skin around her navel. Her hands reached up to pull him back down to her for a searing kiss, while he continued to explore her exposed body..._

"Herm – Hermione…" Someone whispered. The words barely reached her through the haze of arousal that surrounded her. "Hermione – Arghhh!" 

Abruptly Hermione's head cleared as she was greeted by a painful throbbing in her arm. It felt as though a circle of flames licked at her skin, but no matter what way she moved, the pain was still there. Turning her gaze to her aching arm, she saw her Dark Mark was glowing. Her head began to spin and her vision seemed to blur as a wave of dizziness overtook her. She clasped the mark hoping that she could somehow stop the increasing pain. She could hear Draco screaming but he sounded so far away, as though she was only hearing an echo. However, she didn't ponder this for long. It was too difficult to concentrate on anything aside from her burning skin.

Opening her eyes once again, she realised that she was resting on Draco's chest. Immediately she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a bathroom, lying on something black. More specifically Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, lying on none other than Draco. Immediately she sat up and turned around to face him. He too was clutching his arm and his teeth were gritted against the pain.

"Draco – you're alive…" Hermione whispered. "I – I thought that, well…" She turned her head away. The pain in her arm was easing now but Draco still sounded like he was in much more pain.

"Hermione, c'mon - do something!" Draco gasped, now crouched in the fetal position. "Shit! This is far worst than I've expected!"

…_Why did I have to pull Hermione into all this? The Dark Side doesn't need someone like her_... Draco thought in self loathing.

Hermione wasn't sure what she could do. She didn't have her wand and the pain in her arm was still clouding her mind. There was nothing that she herself could do, but there was someone who might be able to help…

"Myrtle!!!! Moaning Myrtle come here!!!!!!!" Hermione shouted louder than necessary as she stood up, "Myrtle! Please Myrtle we need your help, please…" Her voice quietened, and she sat back down next to Draco.

"Did you call for me?" Myrtle's voice echoed through the now silent bathroom. Hermione couldn't see her but she was sure that Myrtle was probably in one of the sinks…or the toilets.

"Oh no – Hermione! Not Myrtle," Draco whispered into her ear. She turned to look at him, his eyes were closed and the Dark Mark on his arm was still glowing.

"Myrtle, please fetch Professor Dumbledore. Tell him it's an emergency! Now myrtle! Please go NOW!" Hermione begged. Myrtle's figure disappeared within seconds.

"Draco, how could you be so stupid?!" Hermione turned around and asked in a harsh tone, "You were practically drowning yourself in your own blood!"

"Isn't there more important matters to take care of right now?" He responded, "Besides, I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I just had to do it!…You won't understand anyway, so just leave it!" Draco shouted, and turned his back on her once again bending over in pain.

Hermione looked upon him feeling slightly guilty. Unlike Draco, she only had a part of the Dark Mark on her arm. The throbbing in her arm had subsided by a great deal, but the pain was still unbelievable for Draco. 

A searing bolt of fire seemed to pierce into him like white-hot needles that coursed through him causing agonizing pain to run throughout his body. The pain pulsed through him like a thousand drums beating, growing and growing until he felt that he would explode. 

With Myrtle gone, Hermione began to grow quite anxious. She couldn't do anything to help Draco, nor herself. Worse, she felt rejected that she was trying to help him but he turned her down.

Hermione attempted to talk to him, but he ignored her. The pain in Draco's arm was still growing in intensity. Soon he began to scream. The pain had grown so intense he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He continued to shout until he felt like his lungs were going to burst.

Hermione was extremely worried. He wouldn't stop screaming and it was obvious that he was in immense pain. "Please calm down, Draco!" She shouted.

"I'd like to see you holding back screams. It hurts you know!" Draco responded as he shut his eyes again as another wave of pain coursed along his skin.

The door suddenly burst open and Myrtle's lifeless "body" floated in followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger…" Dumbledore began, "Please show me your arm…This may hurt a bit though…" He stated very matter-of-factly.

Together, Draco and Hermione pulled their sleeves up and showed Dumbledore their Dark Marks. Draco's was burning an angry red, whereas Hermione's had stopped glowing and the pain had completely vanished.

Draco had his eyes shut, and was still sitting on the floor. Despite how much he tried to prepare himself, he wasn't actually ready for what was to come. He wanted to hold back screams, but no matter how hard he tried they managed to escape his lips. Hermione couldn't take his screams any longer. Squeezing her eyes shut she attempted to mentally block out as much noise as possible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pansy! I told you this will never work!" Blaise whined for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

"Just do it! My plans never fail. You out of all people should know that by now!" Pansy hissed back.

The two girls continued to walk along the dimly lit dungeon corridors. Droplets of water could be heard dripping from the ceiling to land in unseen puddles. Blaise was holding the tiny bottle in her hand. The green Polyjuice Potion containing the precious strand of Draco's hair sloshed against the sides of the glass bottle.

"I swear Pansy, I don't know how you got me into this!" Blaise hissed at her. Or what she assumed was Pansy. For her last Birthday, Pansy received an invisibility cloak from her father and tonight she had it carefully draped over her entire body.

Pansy followed Blaise closely as they edged towards Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain. He was standing near the window, peering into the Hufflepuff girl's bathroom, watching intently as they took their afternoon showers.

Blaise stood behind him for a moment  before she tapped his left shoulder. He was jolted out of his daze and abruptly turned around. Seeing that the hottest Slytherin was standing right in front of him, he couldn't help but smirk – his distorted teeth showing.

Blaise took a step back, but then felt a sharp poke on her shoulder. Obviously Pansy was standing directly behind her. There was no way out now.

"Hi – um Flint…I was wondering if – if you would do me and Pansy a huge favour?" Blaise began making sure she specifically stretched Pansy's name. However, Flint didn't notice. In fact he wasn't listening to her at all. His eyes had zeroed in on her breasts and that was all the input he could handle.

Blaise was feeling slightly uncomfortable under his watch. She wasn't used to guys starring at her chest. Usually she made sure she was properly covered up. Pansy on the other hand was quite the opposite. She enjoyed putting herself on display and made it a regular practice of hers.

Pansy deliberately told Blaise to wear one of her V-cut tops to show off her sexy curves. However, Flint was enjoying the show far too much.

SHIT! _Why can't he take his eyes of her chest!? How obvious can __a person__ be?!_ Pansy thought to herself _That's it!_ Placing her hands on Blaise's shoulders, she forcefully pushed her. This left Blaise tumbling forward directly on to Flint. His smirk only grew even wider. 

Blaise immediately moved away from him and brushed herself off. Pansy was definitely going to get it when they got back to their dorm. If this didn't work, there'd be hell to pay.

"I - uh must've _tripped_!" she exclaimed in embarrassment, but she quickly regained herself. "Look Flint, if you do what I say, you just might get some of this!"

"What do you want me to do?" came Flint's husky reply. He was practically drooling all over himself and his arousal was straining against his black robes. 

"Alright," Blaise continued as she handed him the Polyjuice Potion, "When I inform you to, I want you to drink the potion inside this bottle and come into the Slytherin Prefects common room." She leaned over until her lips were mere centimeters from his ear and whispered seductively, "I'll be waiting…"

And with that she turned around to leave, only to be slapped on the derrière by Flint. Blaised turned around quite shocked, but he just winked at her. Blaise forced a smile and kept walking towards the library, Pansy closely behind her.

"See I told you it would work!" came the bodiless voice of Pansy.

"Shut up! Look what you got me into!"

Pansy, however, was grinning from ear to ear. She was immensely proud that her scheme was going according to plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: I'm really sorry that ****this**** took ****so long.**** I know it was rather short, ****but**** please forgive me, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Please Review, I hope I didn't lose my readers, and I hoped you all liked ****this**** chapter! **

**Thanks to my beta reader as well! *Grins***

**-Feli-**


	15. Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters etc belong to JKR!!!******

**AN: It's been a while since I have updated, but this is because I have all these assignments and tests etc. So yea, sorry about that! Well please review…******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******

**Chapter 14 – Resolutions******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******

The door suddenly burst open and Myrtle's lifeless "body" floated in followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger…" Dumbledore began, "Please show me your arm…This may hurt a bit though…" He stated very matter-of-factly.

Together, Draco and Hermione pulled their sleeves up and showed Dumbledore their Dark Marks. Draco's was burning an angry red, whereas Hermione's had stopped glowing and the pain had completely vanished.

Draco had his eyes shut, and was still sitting on the floor. Despite how much he tried to prepare himself, he wasn't actually ready for what was to come. He wanted to hold back screams, but no matter how hard he tried they managed to escape his lips. Hermione couldn't take his screams any longer. Squeezing her eyes shut she attempted to mentally block out as much noise as possible.

Dumbledore pulled the sleeves of his robes up, past his elbows as Hermione stood there waiting for what was to come. She dropped her hand as she realized that Dumbledore was going to cast the spell on them individually.

"Mister Malfoy, I suggest that you brace yourself," He said warningly as he raised his wand and pointed it towards Draco's arm. The wooden tip hovered only a centimeter over the pitch black Dark Mark. As he was told, Draco braced himself. What for exactly, he wasn't sure.

"Repainious," Dumbledore whispered. A bright red bolt of light flashed out from the tip of his wand and hit Draco's arm with such force that he was nearly shoved against the wall of the bathroom. It took all of his strength to remain sitting, and the pain left him barely conscious. Draco felt like he was being stabbed over and over again. And with each second that ticked by the pain only increased, as his voice became hoarser. He didn't know if he could put up with this anymore. It felt as though his entire body was being sliced to pieces with a dull knife that could only ripped at his skin.

Hermione watched frightfully as the thundering screams escaped Draco's lips. His screams echoed through the now empty halls of Hogwarts. The rest of the student body was in the Great Hall patiently waiting for their meal. Hermione placed her hands over her mouth to block out her own screams. Tears were lining her eyes, clouding her vision. She tried to blink them away but it was to no avail. One tear gently rolled down her cheek, only to be quickly brushed away with the back of her hand before anyone could see.

Hermione turned away, unable to cope with any more pain for the day. Dumbledore took note of Hermione's shaking body and that she had begun to hyperventilate. The fear she felt was obvious, and he couldn't help but sympathize with the poor girl. 

"Just a little longer Mister Malfoy," he informed the two of them. Hermione forced herself to turn around and face both the Headmaster and Draco once again. Draco was now on his knees, still trying to hold back the screams. Distantly he knew Hermione was afraid and he couldn't bear to upset her anymore.

As promised by Dumbledore, the pain subsided within seconds after the wand was removed. As the pain in his arm diminished allowing him to regain self-control, and think**…**_It's all my fault, what have I done?___

In a few moments the throbbing in his arm vanished completely leaving Draco with an uneasy feeling inside. He looked up to see the Headmaster smiling down at him obviously pleased to see that the spell had worked. After giving Draco a reassuring nod, Dumbledore then turned to look at Hermione who was staring wide-eyed at Draco's arm. Draco followed her gaze and saw that his Dark Mark was now glowing a pale yellow. 

Draco looked back up to Hermione only to see shock and fear in her brown, chocolate eyes.

_I can't possibly go through this…_Hermione thought miserably to herself, _but then again, it __can't be that bad…can it? _She continued to ask this question although almost convinced that she already knew the answer. Which was precisely what was causing her fear. 

Draco continued to feel that it was all his fault. He wanted to reassure Hermione, to say something that would console her, but before he had time to say anything – Dumbledore began speaking again.

"If you would kindly pull up your sleeve Miss Granger," Dumbledore requested kindly. He too saw the fear in her eyes, and he speculated that Draco wanted to reassure her that everything would work out okay. Turning to Draco and gently nodding his head, Dumbledore attempted to fulfill his wishes. 

Draco walked steadily to Hermione's side, and held her free hand. The other lay in her lap, exposed for Dumbledore. Draco gripped her hand tightly, hoping his strength could somehow reassured her. The Headmaster cleared his throat while he pointed the tip of his own wand to the incomplete Dark Mark. 

As soon as Dumbledore alleged the spell, the same red bolt of light struck Hermione's arm. A nervous shiver ran down her spine…then the pain came. She felt as though she was slowly being pulled apart in infinite directions. Hermione's knees weakened and she fell into Draco's hold. She was glad that he was there with her. There was no way she would have been able to survive this without him. She allowed herself to fall more securely into Draco's grasp as she shut her eyes tightly as the pain coursed through her. She bit her bottom lip firmly, trying to keep the urge to scream inside. A small drop of blood let both Draco and Dumbledore know how hard she was trying to fight against the pain.

"It'll be alright Hermione…" 

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard Draco whisper to her encouragingly.

"I'm here…" He assured. However, at that moment Hermione felt as though he was a million miles away. But just as she was able to register his voice, she shut her eyes once more as the pain overtook her yet again. 

A small scream managed to escape her throat as an especially strong wave of pain washed over her. Draco's grip around her waist only tightened. 

She screamed again as the pain from the spell hit her. However, it wasn't long until the pain from spell disappeared entirely. And then only moments until Hermione was able to open her eyes, the Headmaster came into view. A cautious glance at her arm let her see the same pale yellow glow emitting from her arm as she had from Draco's only minutes earlier. However, the yellow glow wasn't the only difference she could feel. For some reason there was a rather awkward feeling of emptiness inside. But before she could contemplate this strange feeling Draco's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist from behind, and his cheek was rested softly on top of her curly locks from behind.

"Thank you…"She whispered, to both Prof. Dumbledore and Draco. She was slightly out of breath, and still feeling weak. The headmaster walked out of the bathroom swiftly with a nod of his head. He had dinner to attend to in the Great Hall.

Hermione turned around in Draco's hold and planted a small kiss on his lips. Draco was mildly stunned but before he was able to say another word or to respond, Hermione escaped his embrace and walked out towards the Great hall herself. Draco had no other choice but to follow, but with a feeling of satisfaction.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, students were happily chattering as they waited for the Headmaster to enter the Hall so they could begin dinner. Harry and Ron were eagerly waiting for Hermione. She hadn't turned up for either breakfast or lunch. They tried looking for her everywhere they could think of, yet they came up with nothing. The most obvious of all places was the library but when she wasn't there they also checked the infirmary and most of the classrooms. They tried to convince Ginny to help them check the girl's bathrooms but she insisted that Hermione probably had homework to do so she wouldn't want to be bothered.

Finally the door to the Great Hall creaked opened and the Headmaster slowly walked in. He went up to the teachers table and stayed on his feet as he addressed the student body. 

"Students, I apologize for the slight delay. Unfortunately I had urgent business to attend to. However, now that I am here, I won't hold this up any longer!" He shouted and clicked his fingers. Instantly food appeared on  the golden plates in front of the hungry children.

Minutes passed and Harry and Ron were beginning to feel even more anxious about their friend.

"Where do you think she is?" Ron asked Harry whilst stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, "Maybe she apparated all the way to Hogsmeade, you know how smart she is!"

"Honestly! I've told you a million times!" Hermione interrupted as she appeared right behind them with hands on her hips. A startled Ron was only able to choke on his mashed potatoes.

"You _can't _apparate or disapparate from Hogwarts!" She continued while settling herself down between her two closest friends and pouring a goblet full of pumpkin juice for herself. As she began to stuff food into her mouth almost as quickly as Ron, her two friends realized just how hungry she was, and tried not to interrupt her.

Despite his resolution to let Hermione eat in peace, Harry was dying to ask the one question that was weighing on his mind since it happened. He decided to ask her during dinner before she would have the time to run of again without a word.

"Hermione," he began, turning to see her face and feeling unnaturally nervous**,** "I need to talk to you," he told her quite firmly whilst ignoring the questioning look he got from Ron who could be seen from behind Hermione's shoulder.

"Please, not now Harry," Hermione told him, avoiding his gaze and busying herself with a meat pie, "I'm kind of hungry. After dinner, alright?" She turned and looked at him fixedly, knowing what this must've been about. Harry simply nodded and went back to his dinner without another word to either of his friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The great hall seemed brighter that night. Or at least it did to Draco. The ceiling was filled with silvery stars that zoomed this way and that giving the impression that it was alive. Furthest on the left was the Gryffindor table, which had a stunning red tablecloth draped over it. Next came the Hufflepuff table, which was covered in a pale yellow table cloth, and the Ravenclaw table was covered with a royal blue cloth. The Slytherin table, furthest on the right had a forest green cloth over it.

Draco had entered the hall a minute or so after Hermione in an attempt not to raise any suspicions. He walked towards the Slytherin table, trying to ignore the look Pansy gave him that said _What on earth were you doing?!_

Draco sat himself between Blaise and Crabbe. Unfortunately Pansy sat directly across from him, Flint by her side. As soon as he was finished putting provisions onto his plate, her legs curled  around one of his. Draco leaned in towards the table, as Pansy did the same. He cocked one of his eyebrows in question. Their noses were merely millimeters apart and he could feel the heat radiating from her attractive face. 

According to all the Slytherins, (Draco included) Pansy was hot. But if you compare her to Blaise, she was nothing. The Slytherin boys want o see more of Blaise and less of Pansy. 

As one of Pansy's legs continued stroking up and down Draco's lower half, he was feeling immensely uncomfortable. Abruptly he moved back in his chair and began eating his dinner, while trying very hard to ignore Pansy's wandering feet. She continued to stroke up and down his leg arousing him against his will. One of her feet made it's way to his left thigh and began caressing it with small circles that continued to reach further up his thigh. 

Draco couldn't handle it any longer. Despite his best efforts to ignore her, he was failing miserably. As he stood up hastily, Pansy's leg slid of his slowly but fortunately, rather willingly. 

They held each other's gaze for a mere second before Draco stormed out of the hall. A few people looked in their direction, wondering what the fuss was about as Draco's utensils fell with a loud clatter on the sandstone floor. Pansy crossed her legs  and gave herself a satisfied grin. She ignored the quizzical looks she received from her fellow Slytherins and the rest of the student body. Instead she stared fixedly at Blaise, who, in response stared intensely at Flint. 

For what seemed like a million years to both Blaise and Pansy, Flint finally got the idea. But being the daft idiot that he was, he drank the Polyjuice Potion right then, in the middle of the Great Hall. Of course no one except the three of them knew what it was, but as soon as the effects began, even the dumbest students would clue in. 

Hoping to prevent a complete disaster, Pansy got up from her seat, only to stand next to Marcus and smack him across the head from behind. A small patch of hair in the back was already beginning to turn blond.

"Bitch!" he cried under his breath as he and Blaise stood up and hurriedly walked out of the Great Hall. Flint was still holding his aching skull, and thus luckily covering the blonde patch that was beginning to form. Pansy returned to her seat as she shouted, "I heard that Flint!" in her sturdy high-pitched voice. 

Every head in the hall was now looking from the doors, to Pansy. There and back again, wondering what on earth they were on about. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: Well once again I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter! So please review, tell me what u think! YAY! Well thanks to my Beta: Mistress De Draco! WOHOOOOO!**

**Everyone, of course you know OoTP is coming out, so I don't think I can update any time soon…not that I do anyways! I'm sorry!!! It's just the book is around 800 pages, and I'm a slow reader…besides I bet the rest of you lot will be reading it too! ******

**Thanks to those who have read this far! *smiles sweetly*******

**-Feli-******


	16. Unreliable

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters etc belong to JKR!!!**

**AN: WOW! I have not written in like a month and a half…obviously hardly anyone is reading my story now! I only got one review for my last chapter!!!! *Cries***

**Well the reason being…I was on a holiday over to Singapore, so I could not write!!**

**Thanks to those who have been reading this far! Here's the next chapter!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 15 – Unreliable **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hoping to prevent a complete disaster, Pansy got up from her seat, only to stand next to Marcus and smack him across the head from behind. A small patch of hair in the back was already beginning to turn blond.

"Damn her!" he cried under his breath as he and Blaise stood up and hurriedly walked out of the Great Hall. Flint was still holding his aching skull, and thus luckily covering the blonde patch that was beginning to form. Pansy returned to her seat as she shouted, "I heard that Flint!" in her sturdy high-pitched voice. 

Every head in the hall was now looking from the doors, to Pansy. There and back again, wondering what on earth they were on about. 

***

Hermione turned sharply as she heard Draco's utensils fall onto the floor with a clatter. She saw the way he held  eye contact with Pansy, then saw him storm out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned back to Harry, who was looking down at his tightly clasped hands laying on his lap. He seemed to have something on his mind as he didn't react towards the unusual performance. Before Hermione could asked, Ron raised the exact question she had in mind.

"Harry, what's wrong? Something on your mind?" He asked through a mouth full of bacon.

"No," Harry replied rather lifelessly.

"Don't be daft! Eat up!" Ron urged, pointing his chin towards the untouched plate in front of Harry.

Harry ignored him and instead looked up and stared fixatedly at Hermione, as if the sight of her held all the answers which was on his mind. 

"Hermione," he began, "I really need to talk to you – please I have to tell you this," He added as he saw Hermione's mouth open to protest.

"Does it have to be now?" She questioned. Harry nodded his head nervously.

"Please Hermione…" he pleaded. She noticed that his eyes lost the brilliant flicker of light it had moments ago, now they were rather…_empty_. 

"Alright," Hermione gave in with a defeated sigh, "We'll be back," she told Ron who looked on with nothing but mere confusion written all over his freckled face.

Ron was now watching his friends walk out silently towards the back of the Great Hall. Harry walked a few paces behind Hermione, looking down at the floor fumbling with his hands, mumbling something under his breath.  

***

Draco walked towards his bedroom. What could he do to tell Pansy to simply back of?

He flopped himself on the bed, staring at the deep green canopy. Draco closed his eyes in thought. Fact is he hates Pansy. But that doesn't mean he doesn't find her attractive. Any guy would say she's attractive…even those blasted Gryffindors. 

_What was wrong with her today? _He asked himself, _She's usually not that alluring…I mean this is probably the first time in a while that Pansy has flirted with me! Something is up!_

He thought about what Pansy was capable of…he came to the obvious conclusion, which was that she was capable of doing a lot of damage to a lot of people.

Draco sat up  and grabbed one of the pillows that were lying on his bed innocently. He did something he's never done before, and threw it as hard as he could towards the close door is frustration.

***

_Alright…it's ok…calm down, she'll understand, right? Ok, yea she will…look up…look up…ok just look up… it'll be ok…LOOK UP!!!! _ 

Over and over again Harry's mind insisted for him to look up at the awaiting Hermione. Harry didn't listen. He kept looking down, staring at his feet…or the floor.

"Harry," Hermione said rather uneasily, "It's been a few minutes and you haven't talked yet…or even looked at me for that matter! I thought you wanted to talk…Ummm is something wrong?" She raised a knowing brow.

"No 'Mione, it's – it's ummm well it's not ok…but it's well ummm," Harry tried to tell her but couldn't.

_Oh God…I can't do this! But what – oh screw this freaking idea! Run? RUN! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!_

Once again his mind took over…this time Harry listened. He turned sharply and ran down the corridor, the sound of clattering plates lying in his wake along with a very stunned and rather confused Hermione.

"Harry! Get back here!" Hermione shouted at Harry's retreating back, "HARRY! You said you wanted to talk! COME BACK HERE!"

She began to run along after him. He turned left then right then right again. Not slowing down – but speeding up.

"Come on Harry, just tell me!" Hermione urged him. Harry began to feel a sharp spasm in his chest. He was holding his breath because he couldn't take it. He took a deep breath in.

"Hermione do yourself a favor and just stop following me… Please…" he advised her softly not looking back towards her.

Hermione stopped running, and just stood there. Catching her breath whilst starring at the back of Harry's dwindling back as he turned a corner – still running at top speed. 

Hermione's chest rose and fell with every breath she took. She looked around and realized this was the hallway in which Harry and her kissed not so long ago. She wondered vividly whether Harry ran in this direction on purpose.

***

Hermione stood there for a moment longer when quite suddenly the smell of a really strong, pleasant, perfume met her nose. Only two girls that she knew wore this expensive fragrance. Blaise, Pansy and well herself – if that counted, but she wore it only on special occasions though.

_Who would wander around here now? _ She wondered aimlessly.

All of a sudden a pair of arms curled themselves around Hermione's middle. Hermione gasped and turned her head sharply around. Her eyes burned with intensity. The silver-blue eyes glanced down knowingly at her chocolate-brown ones. 

Hermione felt stunned under his gaze. She stayed in his embraced. Her head turned to look at him. Soon she twisted her body around so she could look at him correctly. She looked up and found that he was looked rather distant. 

Draco held their gaze a little longer before speaking.

 "Hermione, baby…come with me, okay?" Then he jerk his head towards an empty classroom door at the end of the hallway.

"O – okay," Hermione felt uncomfortable as she, by no means been called 'baby' by him before. Draco swooped her up into his arms releasing a quick intake of breath from Hermione.

Hermione rested her head slowly onto his shoulder. She rested it there for a moment before realizing that Draco held a faint aroma that Hermione noticed was the perfume. She shot her head up abruptly then.

But then they've reached the door to the classroom.

"Open the door for me please baby, I – er my hands are… well unavailable as you can see," Draco nodded towards the door then towards his hands. He was still holding her – rather protectively too.

Hermione reached out to clasp the door handle, turned it; then with her foot, pushed the door open for him.

"There you go," She said lightheartedly.

Draco smiled then carried Hermione into the dimly lit room and sat her down gently onto one of the tables. He stood between her legs. The palm of his hands resting on either side of her hips, his thumbs making small, calming circles, whilst she played around with the little hairs behind his neck. They stayed in that peaceful position for a moment all the while lost in each other's gaze.

Draco nestled his head near Hermione's neck and began to kiss her pale skin softly. Hermione was quite taken aback by this action, but she quickly sank into the moment. Draco then began to suck on her skin, gently caressing it with his wet tongue. Hermione had her eyes half closed by now and her own neck pulled back slightly for this was pure bliss. She trailed her hands down from the back of his neck and moved them to rest on his broad shoulders. 

Her right leg, as if it had a mind of it's own hooked itself around one of Draco's and drew him closer. He jolted slightly at this but recovered quickly and continued his blissful caress. 

"Draco, I want to ask you something," Hermione began evenly. When Draco said nothing she continued, "Why did you leave the hall like that?"

Draco lightened his grip from her hips and stopped kissing her. He began to walk shakily backwards, all the while avoiding her gaze. 

"What's wrong baby?" Hermione tried to coax him the same way he did to her moments ago - but to no avail. What seemed like minutes later he answered.

"Okay, umm it was because umm well ummm – er well, Pansy – no Blaise – hang on yea Pansy was umm… annoying me?" Draco stammered out. Apparently he didn't hear Hermione's last question. 

"Are you alright? I just asked a very simple question, so why splutter?" She told him frankly. Hermione was getting suspicious…Draco did _not _stammer, no matter what. She knew that. She was beginning to think twice about him now.

Hermione crossed her legs, one over the other, still sitting on the table. _Draco seems lost… _Hermione wondered, _What is wrong with him anyway?_

"Hermione, I – well sorry about that," he said then pointed to her neck. Reflectively Hermione's left hand flung onto her neck.

"I kind of gave you a hickey," Draco stated, now looking embarrassed. Hermione raised an eyebrow, questioning his embarrassment. Another thing Malfoys did not do was show any outward emotion physically.

"I couldn't help myself you see," he explained further, "I mean I have a gorgeous girl in front of me. How am I suppose to stand that?"

"Calm down Draco," Hermione said lightly choking back on a laugh, "It's okay. I have a hickey on my neck. So what? It doesn't matter! Come here you…" She ordered him jokingly. To her will he followed and walked towards her with a smile of relief on his dimly lit face. 

"I'm sorry," Draco responded softly.

"It's fine. Don't worry," Hermione told him comfortingly, she was once again beginning to wonder what has gotten into him. She planted a soft, sweet kiss on his forehead. Draco just smirked.

Hermione hopped off the table and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and rested her head onto his chest. Draco was taken aback for a second but quickly reacted and encircled her in his sturdy arms. 

"Come on," he stated suddenly. He kept one firm grip on her hips while they walked out.

"Draco, what if somebody sees us?" Hermione asked uneasily. Draco let out a long whistle.

"Yep. We'll be dead then, won't we?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. They were walking side by side, so clearly, Draco couldn't see her action, so Hermione stayed quiet.

"Oh by the way," Draco said with intent, "We're going to the Slytherin common room tonight," 

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Draco, who wasn't expecting it stumbled forward a bit.

"What?!" Hermione asked, anger clear in her voice. 

"I said we were going to the common –" Draco started but was cut of.

"I heard that! We can't go there! Are you daft or something? People will _see_ us! Besides, we do have our _own_ common room  you know! What _has _gotten into you?" Hermione was shocked at his proposal.

"Nothing's wrong with me! What's wrong with you? I didn't even do anything for fucks sake and here you are screaming at me!" was the reply. 

"Who the hell is that?!" A voice shouted suddenly from the corner of the hallway, "I've had enough of you two! Can't I get some peace around here?!" 

He walked towards them, stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at the two of them. Hermione let out a small shriek due to the figure standing in front of her. 

"Oh my –" She was in shock to say the least.

"What the hell…?" He said. Hermione stood there…looking from Draco to the figure in front of them. 

***

__


	17. Lonely

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters etc belong to JKR!!!**

**AN: Once again I took my time in posting this chapter…sorry!!!**

**Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**~:Mixed Feelings:~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 16 – Lonely**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Harry had been running for what seemed like hours to him. His face was pale and covered in beads of sweat seeping through his skin. The only colour left on his beaten face were those shining through his eyes. The emerald green eyes that belonged to his mother.

He stopped dead in his tracks almost too abruptly. He had no idea _where_ he was running to. He just wanted to escape. His mind carried him to the place that it thought was most secured in all of Hogwarts, and soon his legs followed.

_The Quidditch Field…_ His mind raced, and nothing more. Before long he had arrived at his destination. The Field. The huge, empty field. Not a soul in sight. No one sat in the high rows of seats. For why would they?

It was pouring down with rain. The clouds above gray and sullen. Thunder crashing here and there. At the Pitch, Harry felt that he could do anything and no one would give a damn. He ran towards the center of the field, the strong, gusty wind ruffling his hair.

He stood in the center, his shoes covered in mud. Harry has never felt this strongly about someone, about _anyone_. He felt lonesome. What's more, he felt ruined, felt as if the whole world has gone against him. What has he done to deserve all this? He's done nothing wrong...has he? All this hatred that filled inside him made the blood rush towards his cheeks. Harry looked flushed.

He looked up towards the angry Heavens above and let his eyes drop to a close. His face now covered with the harsh rain splashing intensely against his glasses. His knees collapsed underneath him, soaking his jeans in mud. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. But he could not control it. Harry felt miserable, felt weak, felt stupid…but he also felt _free_.

***

Hermione edged closer to the Draco she had spent time with just moments ago. The other figure scared her. It was Draco too. Draco Malfoy. There was _two_ of them. What was she to do? They looked _exactly_ like each other.

The figure who looked like Draco spoke, 

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing with _him_?" He question, shooting daggers with his eyes towards the other Draco that Hermione was standing next to. 

Hermione released herself from Draco and stood between the two boys. She was looking from one to the other. She was confused to say the least. 

"Someone; one of you!" she ordered, pointing an index finger from one Draco to the other, "Explain to me! NOW! What the heck is going on here?!" She screamed, then raised her hands in bewilderment.

One of the Dracos, the one on her left, wore a black robe over his Slytherin shirt. The other, on her right side had on the gray sweater over the shirt. _His_ shirt was not tucked in.  The Draco she spent time with just moments ago was the one wearing the robe. 

"Hermione, listen to me," The Draco who wore the jumper began, " C'mon! It's me, how the hell can you think that _that's _me?!" He demanded, pointing a shaky finger towards his replica.  

"No, Hermione!" The other said, "It's me! How can you not recognize _me_! We just spent minutes together," he informed, sneaking a glance at the other individual. His face was half filed with shock, the other half, with repulsive anger – shooting more poisonous daggers with his blue-gray eyes, "Hermione, I'm _not _the imposter! He is! You _know _he is!"

Hermione looked at him, then to the other "him"… it's true… She couldn't tell the difference between them.

"This is so pointless!," She protested, "What is this all about?!"

"I know," The Draco who wore the jumper began, "Use that necklace I gave you then!"

"How – wait…what?" Hermione asked, rather dumbfounded. She was getting the hint that this was the _real_ Draco, "Well, ok then!"

She pulled the beautiful necklace out of the crooks of her jumper, and drew it over her head.

"You mean this right?" She asked the Draco that was in the jumper. He nodded silently.

She looked at him closely, then at the necklace. _Worth a try isn't it? _ A voice declared in the back of her head.

"Draco Malfoy," She whispered towards the mirror. It's surface glinted for a moment then the familiar blue mist came into view. As predicted, Draco appeared. The mirror shifted to the Draco she had spent time with. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. But only too soon the mirror shifted once more and the other Draco appeared and the image stayed that way.

***

Harry felt free. Free from all the distractions in Hogwarts. His mind was clouded with memories of previous events. Events that didn't seem important at the time. But now, he was able to think, without any disturbance,

_What am I doing?! I can't…I shouldn't…How did this happen? _He thought, mentally kicking himself due to his thoughts and all of his sentiments. The rain splashed across his already drenched face. 

_This was not suppose to happen! Not now, not ever…It's not right! It's just NOT right!!!_

As he opened his eyes, he saw the droplets of water bombarding down upon his glasses. Harry felt defeated. For years he had closed all the doors, to prevent _this _ from happening. But she caught him off his guard; and now, he was without his protection.

***

Hermione went rigid all over. She was more that confounded now. What the hell just happened?!

"No, no, no," She whispered softly under hear breath, "This must be some kind of joke!" Hermione stepped back from both the Dracos, and looked up, from one to the other – hoping that one of them would explain to her of their situation.

Neither of them spoke, to her greatest dismay. They merely looked at each other. Shooting glances over to Hermione from time to time. From her view, it seemed as though they were _talking_ to each other, though she didn't know _how_. Maybe it was just a Slytherin thing? 

"Oh sh*t…" The Draco-Who-She-Had-Spent-Time with said.

"What? Why…?" Hermione asked him curiously, but was shortly given the answer. First it was his hair, then the tone of his skin, his face became more unsightly, his height, his figure.

There, in front of them stood Quidditch Captain – Marcus Flint.

Hermione shot a quick glance at the _real _Draco. He didn't seem surprised. He didn't move a muscle, his eyes were fixed on Flint's own as if he had known this all along. Hermione strode awkwardly to his side. Even _then _he didn't react. He merely _blinked._

"Flint! You m****r f*****g bastard!" He bellowed once Hermione was at his side, acid dripping down through every word. 

Draco strode over to Flint – his eyes as cold as metal,  he grabbed hold of Flint's shoulders and pushed him down – hard. He simply let Draco push him around with ease.  Flint, did not dare to fight back. He fell with such force that Hermione was able to feel his quake as he hit the floor. 

She gasped as she heard the unpleasant sound of Flint hitting the floor. Without a further move, Draco turned and faced Hermione, his eyes still cold and dangerous.

"Come on," He ordered her. Draco walked in long strides and Hermione was struggling to keep up. His shoulders were set, and tense.

"Malfoy," Hermione didn't know hat caused her to call him by his last name again, but previous events, showed that she just _couldn't_ trust him right now. She just spent one of the greatest times of her whole entire life with, who she thought at the time was Draco. But now she realized it was Flint. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Malfoy," Hermione sighed, quickening her pace trying to catch up to his strides. He only walked faster. Hermione gave in and just stopped, fed up with his lack of speech. 

Draco kept walking, but he slowed down a bit – realizing that he couldn't hear another set of footsteps. He stopped and turned around. There was Hermione, standing with arms folded across her chest, looking ticked.  

"Come on Hermi-"

"No," She said firmly half shouting, "I need to _talk _to you Draco!"

"We can talk later," He proposed.

"I don't want to talk _later,_" Hermione seemed aggravated, she began to tap one foot on the floor annoyed, "Get your ass over here Draco Malfoy!" she ordered as she pointed to a spot next to her.

Draco pursued, quite hacked off. He was at her side in a matter of seconds. He looked down at her, boring his eyes into her own. She dropped her guard. Her arms laid on either side of her. Hermione felt like she had been ignored. She staggered a couple of steps back, Draco followed and pinned her between the stone wall and himself.

Hermione knew very little of her current situation. Suddenly her mind was on Harry. She was worried that he would've done something stupid. Then she felt the soft caress on her cheek. She opened her eyes. She didn't even realize they were close in the first place. 

Draco caressed her cheek with his thumb, and himself against her. He _wanted _her, and he _needed _her. She was all he lived for and nothing more. Hermione looked up. Draco let his fingers trail down onto her chin. Hermione closed her eyes again and her hands clasped either sides of his forearms.

Draco bent down, his eyes closing into slits and their lips finally met. Hermione could feel the heat radiating from him. His tender touch on the small of her back, urging her to come closer. They caressed each others lips.

Draco moved one of his hands to grab hold of her beautiful brown locks. He could feel her chest rise and fall with every necessary breath she took, though not wanting to break their superior kiss. Draco could feel her legs looping around one of his own, he could sense the way she urgently needed him.

Hermione moved her hands up to encircle his neck, to pull him closer to her. She could feel his wet tongue caress her lips, asking her for permission. Her lips parted and their tongues met with such force. They've been waiting for this moment for so long. To finally feel each other the way they've always dreamed.

Hermione arched herself towards him, pleading for more. This was not like the previous kiss she had encountered. This was compassionate, potent yet gentle at the same time...

Draco was forced to pull away from her as he sucked in gallons of needed air. He panted slightly, looking at the wall behind he left shoulder. He wanted to see her face, to see the aftereffects of his actions. He saw that Hermione was kneeling against the wall as if feeling defeated. Her eyes were searching for his. Finally she found them, locked with her own.

She could see what was in his eyes…pure _lust_.

"I really do love you Hermione," Draco said softly as his head rested on top of her brown locks. He waited for a reply but none came. Hermione had both arms wrapped around his waist tightly clinging onto the back his jumper, and her head on his chest.

Draco could hear her sniffing slightly and saw her shoulders shaking a little. 

_She's crying…? _He asked himself. Draco pulled away from her to observe her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Hermione felt vaguely embarrassed, but looked at him with tearful eyes none the less.

"Hermione," Draco began coaxing, "C'mon don't cry," 

The only response he got was the slight quaver of her shoulders as she sobbed. She placed her head back onto his chest. He wrapped his arm protectively around her and just held her there. At this moment in time no words were necessary.

The only sounds heard in that corridor was the soft muffled cry from Hermione and the comforting whispers from Draco…

***

Ron, now a lonesome Gryffindor in the Great Hall, still waiting for his friends. It was getting rather late, nearly nine o'clock. Ron was playing with what was left over of his mashed potatoes.  Although Dean and Seamus had offered to keep him company, Ron had thought that he could use this moment in time to _think._

Ron's not stupid. It's pretty obvious to everyone in Gryffindor that something was troubling Harry. During classes, Harry would always shift from time to time, he didn't do this before. Ron was unable to pinpoint exactly what was bother him best friend. 

Every time he would ask Harry what was wrong, Harry would brush it of like it was nothing, then quickly changes he subject. No matter how many times Ron has tried, Harry won't budge.

Then there was Hermione. She's been missing breakfast and lunch today. Yesterday she was fine. Ron was extremely worried, what with the Dark Mark imprinted on her arm. She acts different around him now, acting quite tight-up, as if she's hiding something, similar to Harry. Every time Hermione would just leave, she doesn't tell Harry or himself what she's up to.

Usually, all three would tell each other all that was on their individual minds. They knew about each other, everything about them. Ron was beginning to feel that his tight bond with his two closest friends was breaking apart in front of his eyes.

He tries to help them, but they don't want his aid. The rising of Voldermort also sent quavers down Ron's spine. Voldermort was becoming stronger, and stronger and the only person who could help save the fate of the Wizarding World seems to have him own personal problems.

There was also Malfoy. Something was up, besides the fact that he has "to keep an eye on Hermione". He has not made one lousy comment, aimed at Harry of himself today. Ron felt insecure again. Harry didn't eat during lunch either, Ron didn't know where he was during the time. During breakfast Harry acted normal, and ate. 

Something happened between breakfast and lunch to the both of his friends, and Ron knew that this was what contributed to the way his friends were acting.

_What a crap day to begin the week… _Ron thought solemnly to himself. He dropped his utensils on his half empty plate. It clanged loudly against his plate and the noise filled the emptying hall. A couple of Ravenclaws looked up from their tight gossiping bunch. 

Ron sighed heavily to himself. He pushed the heavy oak doors open, and was about to head up to the Gryffindor common room when he heard the urgent footsteps, leading from someone, somewhere, not too far away.

Ron waited impatiently, hoping that those urgent steps belonged to Harry or Hermione, no matter what the odds were. Ron looked on and walked steadily towards the end of the corridor.

Unfortunately enough, Ron caught a glimpse of the Slytherin crest on someone's robes. The figure kept running, but Ron lost interest, that is, until he heard his name called for.

"Weasley!" The hoarse voice shouted. Ron turned around and was surprised to see Marcus Flint, standing not too far away from himself, trying hard to catch his breath.

"Your smartass girlfriend is crying again," He informed Ron smugly.

"Really?" Ron asked with a roll of his eyes, "And why should I trust you then?"

Flint smirked, showing his distorted teeth. "See it in any way you want Weasley, think of this as a favor. You owe me now," And with that he strolled down the hall, heading towards the Slytherin common room. Ron stood on, not knowing what to do. 

After all, this was Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain popular for his uncanny lies.


End file.
